Ciel Perdu
by Geek-naval
Summary: Je m'appelle X Volterra. Je suis brun aux yeux chocolat, plutôt petit pour l'âge que la Science m'a donné, plutôt mignon pour les filles que je fréquente, mais surtout, je suis Amnésique... Les ombres voguent dans mon dos mais je sais. Ma Vie me reviendra.
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien Bonjour à tous!**

**Me revoilà malgré mon échec précédent pour faire partager une nouvelle fiction qui me tiens à coeur je ne sais pour quelles raisons ...**

**Une fiction donc la première personne une partie du temps (ma première dans ce style) et au présent (la même) où chaque détail à son importance, et où (j'espère) les sentiments seront respectés. **

**Cette fic est terminée mais je posterai de façon hebdomadaire les chapitres afin de pouvoir les différentes réactions et corrigé les tirs défectueux. **

**J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire satisfera vos coeurs de lecteurs et lectrices assidus de Reborn.**

**On se revoit à la fin du chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ciel perdu**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Mes paupières sont lourdes et ma respiration est difficile. Je sens mes muscles se tendre à chaque tentative de les sortir de leurs états amorphes et moi de comateux. Je grimace ostensiblement quand on m'ouvre l'œil pour m'y asséner un violent jais de lumière qui grille irrémédiablement ma rétine. J'entends des sons sourds, des voix assourdissantes, elles semblent me parler mais leur signification m'échappe. La langue ne m'est pas inconnue et je crois entendre le mot « nom ».

Non, je crois comprendre ce mot.

J'entrouvre mes yeux douloureux le cœur battant pour apercevoir au dessus de mon corps, un homme en blouse blanche se pencher sur mes orbes, je l'apprendrai plus tard, chocolats. Il recommence à parler et je continue le dévisager sans comprendre, mon souffle de plus en plus incertain. Certain de ces mots parviennent à donner leur signification dans mon cerveau embrumé, et je comprends enfin qu'il me demande mon nom de sa voix de ténor qui résonne à mes oreilles.

C'est là que je comprends, que je sais enfin.

Il réitère sa question, me fixant légèrement ennuyé par mon manque de réaction. Je dois lui répondre, je veux lui répondre.

Je voudrais tant lui répondre …

Je parviens à aligner mes pensées et réponds douloureusement, d'une douleur pas tant physique que mentale, ma poitrine se brisant sous mes propres paroles :

« … Sais pas … ».

oOo

Je sirote tranquillement un café à la terrasse d'un bar. Le gout amer est désagréable et je pris pour que chaque gorgée soit la dernière. Et pourtant, je me borne à en commander, uniquement car celle-ci est la seule boisson chaude que le bar propose et que je suis dans l'obligation d'attendre sur cette terrasse. J'y attends mes amis. Mes proches depuis le tout début de ma vie.

« Dix ! » entends-je.

Je souris et viens à leur rencontre pour les accolades habituelles avant de me rassoir, trois nouveaux joyeux loubards à ma table. Ils commencent à discuter avec moi et j'entends à tout va des ''Dix'' qui m'exaspèrent je ne sais pourquoi, autant que mes amis parfois. Amis depuis le tout début de ma vie. Mais celle-ci n'a commencé il n'y a que sept mois. Le jour où je me suis réveillé sur ce lit d'hôpital, cet homme penché sur moi me demandant mon nom. Je peux désormais lui donner une réponse, mais cette dernière ne me satisfait pas.

Je m'appelle ''X Volterra'' de la ville où j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. ''Dix'' pour les intimes, parce que ça fait rire mes amis de m'appeler de la sorte. Je suis brun aux yeux marron, plutôt petit pour l'âge que la science m'a donné, plutôt mignon pour les filles que je fréquente mais surtout, je suis amnésique depuis bientôt sept mois.

oOo

Mes débuts dans ma nouvelle vie ont été difficiles. J'ai perdu l'usage des mots pour plupart mais pas celle de la réflexion poussée et l'usage de certaines habitudes élémentaires. Ce paradoxe n'a pas inquiété mon médecin qui s'est empressé de me faire réapprendre l'italien.

J'ai aussi du réapprendre à utiliser des couverts, ce qui intéressa un peu plus mon médecin pour je ne sais quelles raisons obscures. Il fut déçu quand au bout du troisième repas, je tenais une fourchette convenablement.

Je suis resté longtemps à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir clamer mon indépendance et autonomie, du à l'âge que j'étais sensé avoir, ce à quoi on m'a répondu qu'un amnésique prendrait du temps avant de pouvoir être réellement autonome. J'ai été placé chez une vieille femme de cinquante ans, l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ma convalescence, comme famille d'accueille. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec l'idée cela dit, bien que la vieille dame en question soit adorable.

Je dois voir régulièrement un psy pour mon amnésie. Il ne parle presque pas et m'ennui à vrai dire. Quand enfin il daigne dire quelque chose, je sens que ce n'est pas approprié et ne l'applique pas. Je m'ennuie et je lui mens.

Je veux changer de psy.

Je veux retrouver la mémoire et je fais tout pour. J'ai parcouru un bon nombre de sites qui répertoriaient les personnes disparues au monde mais je ne me voie nulle part. Je me demande souvent si j'avais réellement une vie avant celle-ci. Puis je vais devant la glace. Des muscles fins mais pour autant puissant, des marques, des zébrures sur ma peau blanche. J'ai eu une vie. Pas vraiment agréable si j'en crois ce que je vois mais je n'en ai cure.

Quand je recherche en moi la réponse à ces questions qui m'assaillent, quand je creuse au plus profond de mon être, je suis pris de violents maux de tête qui ne s'en aillent qu'après deux bons cachets d'aspirine et une sieste forcée, les mains accrochées aux cheveux. Mon psy m'a dit que mes maux de crâne et mon corps marqué attestent surement d'une enfance ou vie difficile que mon subconscient rejette sans mon accord. Inconsciemment donc, je veux oublier la _Vie_ que j'ai eue.

Je veux changer de subconscient.

J'ai changé de psy.

oOo

Huit mois se sont écoulés de puis le début de ma vie. Neuf que je recherche inlassablement un nom, une adresse, une véritable vie. Je vis toujours chez la femme qui m'a recueillit, à Volterra même. C'est une petite commune à l'âme ancienne, perdue au milieu de nulle part, surélevée, où on ne peut pas trouver grand-chose, à part un nombre incalculable de broutilles sur le livre et ses héros qui ont rendus la ville célèbre. On m'a supplié de le lire par ailleurs. Je n'en ai pas le cœur. Au risque de le relire, je ne tente pas le diable, ou le vampire dans le cas présent.

Je suis actuellement à Rome, à près de trois heures et demie de route de la demeure de ma tutrice. Mes amis se sont accordés pour nous trouver un hôtel et me permettre ainsi de rencontrer un spécialiste de mon cas.

Spécialiste … C'est cela oui …

Mon cas l'accapare moins que le choix de sa montre le matin. Je suis sorti de chez son cabinet hors de moi sans l'être. Mes amis me disent que je ne suis jamais fâché, que jamais je ne m'énerve. Je pense que c'est faux. Je dois pouvoir m'énerver mais je veux savoir contre quoi d'ordinaire je suis mécontent. Je ne veux pas oublier que j'ai eu une _Vie_. Je ne peux me résoudre à la trahir et je ne sais pas pourquoi moi-même.

Je shoote rageusement dans une misérable canette qui n'en demandait sûrement pas tant et enfonce mes mains jusqu'au fond de mes poches, les épaules voutées. Dès le tout début, cet homme m'a donné un profond malaise qui s'est accru tout au long de l'entretien. Je chasse le visage rondouillet de mes pensées et m'avance vers mon nouveau lieu de séjour, m'attendant d'hors et déjà aux visages compatissants des collaborateurs du diable qu'était mon psy.

Je grimace en passant près d'un bar où est retransmit un match de football. Le bruit de la capitale me fait mal.

Mes amis me couvent, mon spécialiste m'ignore, ma tutrice me pouponne, mon médecin a d'autres chats à fouetter que ma personne et j'ai viré mon psy. Je m'arrête à cette pensée. Je suis dans l'obligation de trouver un psychologue à cause de mon amnésie pour les éventuelles dépressions etc ... C'est devoir en trouver un qui va me déprimer.

Je reprends ma route et prends un chemin détourné pour retourner à l'hôtel.

C'est en tournant à un carrefour que je les vois. Une jeune femme et un homme. Ils semblent se battre pour une mallette, chacun s'y accroche avec ferveur et aucun ne semble vouloir se résoudre à la lâcher. L'homme plonge sa main sous sa veste avec un visage rageur mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main est accrochée son poignet et je suis face à lui, protégeant la jeune fille de mon corps. Je suis tendu comme un arc mais droit, et mes yeux sont braqués dans ceux de mon voisin. Je n'ai pas peur sans savoir pourquoi, lui pourtant est effrayé, son regard plongé dans mes orbes chocolats. Il est terrifié et il ne faut pas dix secondes pour qu'il lâche la mallette et s'enfuie à toutes jambes. J'attends qu'il disparaisse à un tournant avant de me tourner vers la violette. Elle tient la mallette précautionneusement contre sa poitrine, son unique œil fixé sur l'ombre de l'homme. Je lui demande doucement en souriant si elle va bien et quand enfin elle daigne lever son regard vers moi, ma vue semble lui couper la parole. Son grand œil mauve s'écarquille et elle commence à trembler. Je me recule doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et je réitère ma demande :

« Eh... ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Son corps tremble encore mais elle hoche lentement la tête de droite à gauche, me fixant de son orbe brillante. Mon esprit se calle presque immédiatement sur un faible espoir.

Me connaître-t-elle ?

Savait-elle qui j'étais ? Qui je fus ?

Mes bras s'étirent jusqu'au sien comme attirés par des aimants et je demande d'une voix tremblante :

« Dis … est-ce que tu .. ?

- Dix ! » J'entends derrière moi.

Surpris, je me retourne pour faire face à mes amis qui balancent les bras d'un air joyeux.

« On est venu te chercher ! » continuent-ils.

Je leur lance un sourire qui se veut chaleureux puis revient derechef vers la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière a disparue. Il n'y a plus que le vide que tente d'attraper mes mains. Comme moi mes souvenirs. Je sens le bras du membre féminin de la bande autour de mon cou et son rire clair résonne à mes oreilles. Je ferme mes yeux un bref instant avant de lui avant de lui retourner mon plus beau sourire. Répondant joyeusement, ils m'embarquent jusqu'à la voiture garée un peu plus loin. Je ris d'un rire sonore quand mon regard se porte une dernière fois au dessus de mon épaule. Je suis pris d'un léger malaise en regardant le vide qui s'étale sur la ruelle.

Merde …

Je sens pointer un mal de crâne.

OoO

_La jeune fille, elle, court à s'en perdre dans les ruelles obscures de Rome Elle s'évertue à ne pas ralentir dans les virages, sentant dans son dos, les effluves malsaines de ses poursuivants. Un tir à sa gauche et Chrome plonge pour l'éviter. A la seconde près, son court trident est de sortie et la jeune illusionniste commence à se battre bête et ongles, la mallette toujours tout contre sa poitrine. Elle rassemble ses flammes et l'illusion qui en résulte plonge enfin ses assassins dans un état second. L'action réussie, la Vongola se remet à courir, dans la seule optique de les éloignés de Lui. La gardienne court encore quelques minutes et quand enfin ses jambes n'en finissent plus de la supporter, la violette à l'œil unique s'effondre dos à un mur le corps tremblant. Elle passe un instant ainsi, la pupille dans le vide, l'objet des convoitises contre sa poitrine, avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche et de laisser des larmes silencieuses s'échapper. Puis un sanglot la prend, élevant ses frêles épaules. Son corps tout entier subit ses soubresauts et les perles salées n'en finissent plus de tracer des sillons humides sur ses joues. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvient néanmoins à prononcer deux mots._

_« Mukuro … sama … »_

_Ses appels désespérés de plus en plus sonore trouvent écho, enfin, dans l'esprit d'une personne à des kilomètres de là. _

_« Chrome finit-elle par entendre dan ses pensées, tu pleures ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es blessée ? »_

_Il est inquiet et s'est levé de la petite terrasse où il sirotait un doux thé. _

_« Mukuro … sama … ! _

_- Répond-moi Chrome ! Que ce passe-t-il ?_

_- Je l'ai retrouvé …_

_- Quoi ? »_

_L'homme ne comprend pas et comme à s'agiter autour des tables du café. Il est prêt à prendre possession de son corps quand les mots qui lui parviennent de la jeune femme laissent sa voix, mais aussi tout son corps en suspens._

_« Le Boss … Je l'ai retrouvé ! »_

_Ses sanglots repartent de plus belle tandis que le regard vairon du bleuté s'étend dans le vide._

… _Retrouvé ?_

OoO

J'ouvre les yeux sur un paysage froid et glacial.

J'y suis encore.

Pour une énième fois, pour un énième monologue dans le vide.

Je suis allongé, les bras et les jambes écartées à même le sol. Des chaînes, issues de la surface plane-même, m'entravent chaque articulations et muscles mais j'ai appris à l'ignorer. Comme à chaque fois, je tourne la tête vers le seul individu dans l'espace blanc, lui-même dans le seul rayon sombre du lieu, comme si la lumière et les ténèbres avaient inter changé leurs places. Comme à chaque fois, je le détaille de mon maigre perchoir. Il n'est pas grand, se tient immobile et droit comme un I, son visage est entièrement masqué mais je parviens à distinguer quelque chose sur son front. Une flamme, noir dans la pénombre, mais je ne peux pas en savoir plus. Ce n'est qu'une silhouette et moi, un être désespéré.

Comme à chaque fois, je le sais, je vais parler seul. Cet homme ne me répondra pas, lui je le sais aussi, gardien de mes si précieux souvenirs.

« Qui … » entame-je.

Il se tiendra comme cela, sans bouger jusqu'à mon réveil. Malgré cela, je tente comme toujours mes questions auxquelles seul le silence répondra.

« Qui … » recommence-je.

« Je t'en pris … commence-je doucement à pleurer, donne le moi … »

Mes larmes parcourent mes joues à chaque fois, chaque rencontre de puis le Réveil.

« Donne-moi … Donne-moi un nom ! » finis-je par crier.

Comme à chaque fois.

oOo

Dans le lit de ma résidence, je me mets à hurler, les doigts fixés à mes cheveux et recroquevillé sur moi-même. J'entends la porte claquer et une voix retend dans la pièce. Mais mes hurlements couvrent ses inquiétudes et je me retourne sans cesse sur les draps, la douleur lacérant dans mon crâne. Me bloquant les bras par son poids, ma tutrice pose une main glacée sur mon front qui m'apaise presque instantanément. Mes cris cessent et je noie ma douleur dans la paume froide. Je l'entends, brumeux, remplir un verre avant de porter deux cachets à ma bouche et j'avale difficilement le remède. Enfin, ma tête sombre lourdement sur l'oreiller, une respiration bruyante entre mes lèvres, accompagné d'un goût âpre dans ma bouche. Comme à chaque fois, mon crâne se fait lacérer de part en part lorsque je tente d'accéder à mes souvenirs. La douleur est telle que je crois mourir, d'une morsure sauvage et mentale. Je comprends enfin l'italien parfait que prononce la vieille femme.

« Je t'en pris, Dix, arrête … sanglote-t-elle assises sur mon lit, ça te fait souffrir et je ne peux plus le supporter … Arrête de te forcer à retrouver la mémoire. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison à ces douleurs alors s'il te plaît … »

Je sais. Le médecin m'a maintes fois suggéré d'oublier ma précédente vie, mettant en valeurs l'état de mon corps, ces cicatrices zébrant ma peau et ces insupportables maux de crâne. Mon psy m'a dit la même chose.

Je l'ai viré.

Je ne peux pas virer ni mon médecin ni ma tutrice.

oOo

_Une tornade cendrée ébranle avec force les portes d'un gigantesque manoir. Sans s'occuper des cris teintés d'indignation des ménagères qui passaient par là, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mont quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pendant plusieurs étages. Pas essoufflé pour un sou, il court presque jusqu'à un bureau gardé deux hommes. Alors que n'importe qui se serait fait stopper au pied de la porte, le blanc lui, se permet de passer rageusement et sans un mot aux deux gorilles. Il claque la porte en entrant pour constater un vieil homme à son bureau, en grande conversation avec un jeune homme aux cheveux dépareillés. Les deux interlocuteurs s'arrêtent nets l'arrivée de l'opportun. Ce dernier s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais la referme presque immédiatement à la figure des deux adultes. Le plus âgé le regarde compatissant tandis que l'autre évite ses yeux. _

_« J'aurais du me douter que Mukuro-kun t'appellerai en premier, annonce le vieil homme en plantant ses orbes fatigués dans les siens. _

_- Ainsi vous savez … murmure Gokudera Hayato._

_- Mais trop tard je le crains … baisse les yeux le Kyudaime._

_- Comment ça ? Explose le Gardien blanc. _

_- Nous avons un train de retard. Gokudera-kun, le Decimo n'est pas sous la protection des Vongolas pour le moment. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le Juudaime a disparu depuis neuf mois maintenant et l'heure même à laquelle on le retrouve, on le perd déjà ?_

_- Que t'as dit Mukuro-kun ? »_

_La tempête tente de sa calmer, de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. _

_« Dokuro était en mission pour l'ananas, les informations qu'elle détenait lui ont failli être volé quand le Juudaime est arrivé et l'a sauvée. Mais d'après lui, le Juudaime ne l'aurait pas reconnu …_

_- Parce qu'il ne la connaît pas.» Dit Ganauche à sa droite._

_Le fumeur lui renvoi un regard furieux et incompris._

_« Ce n'est pas le Dixième, continue-t-il, il s'appelle X Volterra._

_- Mais Dokuro a affirmé … !_

_- Parce que c'est lui sans l'être. » déclare le vieux chef Vongola._

_Hayato est septique et sens la fureur grimper en lui. Sans annoncer, il empoigne avec force le col du vieux Ciel et le lève avec rage de sa chaise sous un cri de stupeur de l'ancien Gardien, bien vite arrêté par le main du Boss._

_« Vous allez vous expliquer à la fin ? hurle-t-il, tous les gardiens vivent dans la peur permanente sans parler de la famille, la plupart ont quitté la mafia sans le Juudaime pour les guider et quand on le retrouve enfin, vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas lui ? Mais enfin c'est quoi ce … !_

_- Gokudera Hayato, il est amnésique ! » Cri Ganauche à ses côtés._

_Le Dynamite-Man se tourne vers lui, les yeux vagues et le Gardien de la Foudre en profite pour le faire lâcher prise et le vieil homme se rassoit, une main à la gorge._

_« Qu'est ce que a veut dire … ? répète la Tempête._

_- Ca veut dire que ça fait des mois qu'il vit en Italie comme un parfait petit italien. Qu'il a perdu tous ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs par la même occasion. Et qu'enfin, la personne qui a défié Dokuro était un mafieux qui l'a reconnu immédiatement. Ils ont été plus rapides que nous et dorénavant, cette famille a une arme greffée en permanence sur la tempe du Dixième. » Énumère lentement la Foudre. _

_Le Smoker-Bomb ne pipe mot devant le monologue de son aîné, choqué. Le Neuvième continue après un soupire._

_« Cette famille nous a envoyé un message par le biais du CEDEF. Elle menace mon héritier et se sert de lui comme moyen de pression. Si nous faisons quoi que ce soit pour l'approcher sans leur accord, ou tentons de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, ils tueront le dernier descendant des Vongolas sans hésitations._

_- … Pourquoi ne le tuent-ils pas tout de suite ? demande le blanc sur les talons._

_- Parce que nous aussi avons un moyen de pression : vous. »_

_Hayato relève la tête et fixe son regard vert pâle dans ceux du Kyudaime. _

_« Le Conseiller Externe, Hibari Kyoya, a été très persuasif avec eux. Il n'hésitera à t'appeler toi pour que tu regroupes les sept Gardiens de la Dixième Génération. Ils savent que vous tuerez tous ceux qui mettront en danger le Juudaime, sans aucune hésitation. »_

_Malgré la situation, l'Huricane Bomb se permet un sourire. Le Nuage avait beau vivre loin de la famille, s'en prendre au tout jeune Boss était compris comme une déclaration de guerre pour le japonais. Tout comme pour Mukuro par ailleurs. L'illusionniste affirmait maintenant à demi-mots qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'une seule personne au dessus de lui : le jeune brun. _

_« Alors ça veut dire … commente le Gardien._

_- Que nous somme pieds et poings liés dans cette histoire, sans avoir complètement la tête sous l'eau. Nous leur mangeons néanmoins dans la main en suivant leur bon vouloir. » Compléta le Boss plus si à la retraite que ça. _

_Hayato comprend parfaitement le caractère désespéré de la situation. Ils ne peuvent rien faire dans ces conditions. Les Vongolas sont finis. Néanmoins …_

_« Kyudaime, commence le métis se postant droit face à son supérieur, en tant que Dixième Gardien de la Tempête, j'aurais un requête à formuler. »_

* * *

**Me revoilà! **

**Alors vous l'aurez deviné, cette historie est essentiellement basée sur la recherche des souvenirs du héros (non je ne dirais pas son nom, conscience professionnelle oblige) et son tourment dans cette quête, parce au final, s'en ai vraiment une, le monde des mafieux est vraiment horrible parfois ...**

**Un chocolat virtuel à celui ou celle qui comprendra le pourquoi du changement d'italique à normal de la police! ^^**

**Je quémande des reviews dans l'optique de savoir ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, ce qui est à améliorer etc... ! (j'accèpte absolument tout)**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Geek-naval**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite de Ciel perdu est en ligne! Comme promis, Dimanche, tout frais tout chaud! (depuis le temps qu'il est dans mon ordinateur, il a eu le temps, ça oui ...)**

**Réponse aux reviews(et merci d'avoir reviewsé je vous aime! xOx)**

**kana: Bingo pour le perso principal! Bonne réponse et encore ... On pourrait presque penser que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas étant donné que c'est une nouvelle vie pour lui, c'est lui sans l'être ... Est-ce qu'une personne peut encore prétendre être celui qu'il était sans savoir réellement connaître sa vie passé, et donc ses véritables pensées? Moi je me le demande ...**

** Ta question au sujet des Gardiens va trouver sa réponse dans ce chapitre! C'est partie pour la valse des Gardiens! XD**

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: Yeah! Une lectrice! Une! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'essayé au mieux de transmettre les émotions du pauvre amnésique, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Un AU? J'étais certaine que quelqu'un tomberait dans le panneau au début! C'était presque fait exprès XD  
**

** Dilingling! Mauvaise réponse! Non ce n'est pas pour les changement d'endroit ou de temps, si tu remarque bien, il y a aussi de l'italique quand c'est à la première personne ...)**

** Oui, la parution est hebdomadaire et je compte bien poster tout les Dimanche! Au plaisir!**

**Linkless-Rena-Chan: Des fautes! Arg! C'est pas faute de relire pendant des heures et de faire relire! (même si la personne en question n'a que treize ans ... Mais elle m'en trouve parfois! Thank You Sister!) Merci d'avoir signaler, je vais m'en occuper(si je les trouve T-T)**

** Pour le Vongola 10th, je ne trouvais pas autre chose! Je ne dois PAS dire son nom! C'est mon défi jusqu'au final! YEAH!**

**Toxic Obscurity: Pas compris tout de suite pour X? ... Bah, au moins le genre Suspence n'est pas la pour rien! :D J'aurais pas dit longue à la détente mais ... Ca peut arriver à tout le monde XD**

**Haha 8D: Pas constructif mais toujours plaisant je te rassure!^**

**Diling Diling! Mauvaise réponse! Je ne dirais pas que c'est ce que le Decimo sait ou ne sait pas, parce que justement, ce n'est plus vraiment lui. Pour X, il n'a pas eu d'enfance où il était maladroit comm****e ses pieds, 'a jamais eu de tueur comme tuteur etc ... Et à remarquer aussi qu'il y a de l'itallique quand X parle aussi! C'est pas pour rien ... Peut-être plus d'éclaircicement dans ce chapitre!)**

**yukiXliffyXnurarihyonXvongola: L'idée met venue un très beau jour de Mars, le crachin battant à la fenêtre de ma si chère salle de classe où mon merveilleux prof de philosophie nous faisait une fois encore profiter de ses incroyables talents d'orateur ... Oui, la majorité de cette fic a préalablement était écrite durant mes heures de philo. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'arrive quand même a avoir des notes sur ces cours ... Bref! Voilà la suite! (et vive la philo pour l'inspiration!)**

**Reboyama: Personelement, je trouvais l'idée interessante, mais après, est-ce que je l'ai vraiment exploitée, à toi de juger^**

**Dilindiling! Mauvaise réponse! Comme j'ai dit aux autres, ce n'est pas vraiment notre si cher brun-trop-génial-quand-il-est-en-hyper-mode-que-j'aimerai-trop-avoir-toujours-une-photo-de-lui-comme-ça-pour-me-donner-du-courage-enfin-bref, c'est X Volterra, amnésique à ces heures perdus. Tu vas voir, l'italique n'est pas que dans les longs passages avec Goku et Co!**

**Et désolé pour le postage! C'est un chapitre par semaine! (et je suis ponctuelle t'inquiète)**

**laure59: Oui, je lui en fait beaucoup baver à notre héros! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne quitte pas comme ça le monde de la mafia ... Les éléments n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot!**

**Magda-kun67: Je suis réellement ravie que cette fic t'ai tapée dans l'oeil et j'espère que la suite sera au niveau de tes attentes! (je te rassure, je ne review que eu aussi car je regarde toutes les fics sur mon portable et franchement, c'est pas le plus facile pour commenter! )**

**Merci de tout coeur pour tes compliments, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Je tente à tout prix à rester fidèle à l'idée que je me fais des persos dans le futur. Je pense que les lecteurs trouveront peut-être la suite OCC, mais je ne m'imagine pas les persos autrement dans quelques années (genre, riens que la voix du Decimo dans l'épisode 175! Sexy TYL!)**

**Ce chapitre ne fait pas tellement avancer l'histoire je pense, mais je me voyais mal y aller direct franco ... Je Devais faire ce chapitre comme ça. Ca fait un peu All27 en y repensant ...**

**Et voilà! Finis le blabla, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ciel Perdu**

**Chapitre 2 **

Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, ma tutrice m'a accompagné illico chez mon médecin. Il m'a prescrit les médicaments et conseils habituels et comme toujours, je vais l'ignorer. J'aimerai tant pouvoir m'en aller, visiter le pays à la recherche de mes souvenirs, mais rien ni fait. Je suis dépendant aux yeux de la loi, je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher, ni financièrement, ni socialement. D'ailleurs, mes amis ne sont pas là, encore à Rome pour du shopping que j'ai en horreur.

Je visite tranquillement, sans escorte pour mon plus grand plaisir, les rayons du magasin de journaux et survole les catalogues touristiques du pays. Mais toujours rien. Pas un lieu, ni de ne m'évoque quoi que ce soit. Je ne reconnais pas même les hauts lieux touristiques de mon propre pays.

C'est quand je repose presque furieux contre ce stupide inconscient que j'entends une exclamation de stupeur. A ma droite, un jeune homme de mon âge feuillette les pages d'un magasine les yeux émerveillés. Il lève ses orbes vert pomme pour les greffer dans les miennes et s'exclame :

« Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Ils ont enfin retrouvé Nessie ! Ca fait un an qu'ils avaient perdu ça trace ! »

Malgré moi, je ris à sa remarque tandis qu'il se replonge dans sa contemplation. Je l'observe un peu. Sa peau que j'imagine aisément marmoréenne et ses cheveux cendrés, accompagnés de vêtements lâches, à la limite de la délinquance, jurent avec cette personnalité joyeuse et dynamique. Je réalise qu'il me vouvoie étrangement pour un jeune de ma génération mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça.

« Vous aimez ce genre d'histoires ? » lui lance-je.

Il relève la tête, ses cheveux décollent sous la force exercée en même temps.

« Bien sûr ! reprend-il après un temps de vague, j'adore les énigmes, les choses incomprises … Lever les voiles, élucider les mystères depuis des années ensevelis … A quoi peuvent-ils bien servir sinon à être déterrés ? »

''A te pourrir la vie'', pense- je un peu trop vite.

Le jeune homme se noie une nouvelle fois dans les pages de son trésor et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer, ses doigts tournant frénétiquement les feuilles noircies.

« J'ai même-moi un mystère élucider, déclare-je à demi-voix, mais je crains de ne jamais pouvoir y arriver …

- Tout peut être résolu ! crie-t-il presque dans le magasin.

- Et ce qui est perdu retrouvé ?

- Ben, regarder ! dit-il en m'exultant le recueil sous le nez, ils ont perdu Nessie pendant presque une année et ils l'ont retrouvée !

- Mais si on dépasse l'année ? » Demande-je de plus en plus las.

Il hausse les épaules et reprend sa lecture tout en me répondant.

« Quelle est l'importance du temps qui passe ? Un, deux, dix, cinquante … Si on s'évertue à chercher, on finit par trouver ce que l'on a perdu. »

Je sais mes lèvres entrouvertes et mes yeux agrandis mais je n'ai pas la force de les remettre en place. Je le fixe vaguement, les pensées stoppées jusqu'à ce que finalement, il repose le magazine sur l'étagère.

« Bon et bien je dois vous laisser. »

Son ton a changé, ses yeux aussi. Sombre et douloureux, autant voir qu'à entendre.

Pour moi.

Mon cœur se serre je ne sais pourquoi quand il s'avance lentement jusqu'à la porte de la petite boutique. Avant de m'abandonner parmi les rayons, il s'arrête une dernière fois mais ne tourne pas son visage. Je ne peux que contempler son dos et remarquer enfin, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

« Je suis sincèrement heureux de vous avoir connu, m'annonce-t-il de but en blanc, adieu, et merci pour tout. »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, le blanc s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ignorant les cris du marchand derrière lui. Laissé seul, je regarde le vide, à la place qu'occupait précédemment le jeune homme.

_Le Rattraper._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir par la même du magasin, scrutant les allées, laissant le vent s'insinuer dans ma chevelure hirsute, mais rien ni fait.

Il a disparut.

oOo

_Le visage masqué par sa chevelure blanche, le jeune homme s'engouffre dans une ruelle. Ses pas ralentissent et l'argenté finit par s'appuyer dos au mur, les bras tremblants._

_« Il te restait quelques minutes, Gokudera. » déclare une voix. _

_Devant lui, se tient un bébé, pas plus haut que trois pomme, son regard lui aussi caché par son fedora._

_« Je ne pouvais pas … murmura le Gardien, je ne pouvais pas le regarder comme un étranger …_

_- Menteur, siffla le gamin, tu en pouvais simplement pas le laisser te regarder comme un étranger …_

_- Vous le supporteriez vous ? S'énerve le blanc._

_Il a relevé la tête et toise froidement le petit tueur à gage. Ce dernier pivote sur le côté et ne daigne pas relever la tête._

_« Je n'ai pas à me poser la question, déclare-t-il, seuls les Gardiens ont ce privilège._

_- Ce n'est pas juste, souffle le fumeur._

_- On ne peut rien y faire, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour les autres, Gokudera ... Qui passe après toi ? demande enfin Reborn, les mains dans les poches._

_- La vache n'est pas encore prête, c'est à Yamamoto. »_

oOo

Je vais encore dans le même café qu'auparavant. Au bar cette fois-ci, la pluie m'interdisant formellement la terrasse tant appréciée. Je m'assois au premier tabouret venu et commande à contre cœur ce stupide café que je me tue à boire. Je reste maussade bien me contraire de mon voisin qui regarde avec grand enthousiasme le match de baseball retransmit sur l'écran du café, dos au bar, les coudes pourtant accoudées.

« Incroyable ! Entends-je, quel coup ! Non mais t'as vu ça ! »

Il est tourné vers moi, un sourire éclairant son visage de part en part, désignant la télé du doigt.

_Menteur._

Je me confonds maladroitement en excuses avec un sourire et vint m'accouder de la même manière. Je regarde l'action rediffusée et le jeune brun athlétique me commente le jeu.

« Il vient de faire un home-run à inscrire dans les annales. Il vient de faire gagner près de quatre points à son équipe ! »

Ma nouvelle vie n'y connait rien en baseball et je laisse le jeune brun à la peau tanné m'expliquer avec un certain accent le jeu des deux équipes. Je me prends moi-même à l'exercice et demande des précisions sur certains coups avec un plaisir non feint. Cet homme est d'une tranquillité malsaine malgré sans ton dynamique. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise quand son sourire me parvient et trace une gigantesque arabesque sur son visage.

_Menteur._

Peut-être que lui aussi sourit faux.

En plein éclat de rire partagé, l'anonyme consulte sa montre et se montre en panique.

« Je suis désolé ! Rigole-t-il en attrapant sa veste, il faut que je me sauve ! Au plaisir ! »

_Menteur._

Il court littéralement vers la sortie, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part et s'enfuie à travers la pluie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer dans sa course. Sa tête est baissée et il court à en perdre haleine, mais garde la bouche ostensiblement fermée. Je regarde la télé où l'heure se dessine en lettres d'or.

15h23.

Nous avons commencé à 15h16.

Je regarde sa place et constate que le brun n'a jamais commandé quoi que ce soit.

Il est rentré juste avant moi dans le bar, je l'ai vu.

Cet homme m'a fait la conversation pendant sept minutes avant de s'enfuir en regardant sa montre alors qu'il voyait aussi bien l'heure que moi sur le grand écran.

_Ne pas oublier._

Je deviens paranoïaque.

oOo

« Je t'en supplie ! »

Je grimace en entendant la voix de la jeune femme monter dans les aigues.

« Je-ne-peux-pas ! » Articule-je pour bien qu'elle comprenne.

Elle vient encore faire des siennes. Nous voilà, mes amis et moi, dans un magasin jeux vidéo, chers au cœur de notre amie, et cette dernière me supplie sans pudeur devant les adolescents en extase.

« X, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pendant des mois, reprend-elle, mais s'il te plaît, prêtes moi des sous !

- Tu auras beau faire tes yeux de coquer la réponse sera la même je ne peux pas de donner l'argent de ma tutrice pour un stupide jeu vidéo que tu t'empresseras de détruire par ta maladresse !

- Méchant ! » Hurle-t-elle fièrement du haut de ces vingt-quatre ans.

Elle vient se perdre dans les bras des autres, tout deux fauchés à s'en poser des questions, qui viennent lui tapoter maladroitement le dos en me renvoyant des sourires désolés. Je baisse les bras et viens me perdre dans le rayon des jeux de combat. J'observe un temps le testeur avant de me mettre aux manettes. Mes mains épousent parfaitement les courbes de la console et je me demande si j'avais l'habitude de la faire auparavant. Je souris en pensant que finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas eu une si terrible enfance que ça. Mon œil parcourt vaguement les personnages quand quelqu'un active le mode deux joueurs à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et constate que c'est un jeune adolescent de pas plus de treize ans qui vient de m'inviter silencieusement à jouer avec lui. Je l'observe à la va vite: un blouson à imprimés vache et des yeux blasés, devant lesquels se perdent de nombreuses mèches brunes. Il me regarde dans les yeux pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'en retourner au jeu et de lancer le combat sans attendre que j'aie choisi par moi-même le personnage.

_Il les caches mais ses yeux sont rouges._

La partie se fait en cinq minutes mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle dure des heures. Le gamin est doué et je prends les premières minutes, une sacrée trempe. Je me reprends et parviens, sans comprendre ma propre manœuvre, à faire un combo surpuissant.

« … C'est quoi cette boule de feu … ? Est la réponse très constructive de mon voisin.

- J'en sais absolument rien ! » Dis-je hilare devant sa tête.

Il avait juste levé la main et désignait la console de la paume ouverte, les yeux blasés mais sourcil relevé et la bouche entrouverte vers moi quand il me posa la question. On reprend le match de plus belle et mon personnage se retrouve congelé entre deux poteaux. Cette fois, c'est à moi de demander des précisions sur ce jeu stupide.

« Mais pourquoi tant de cruauté ? »

V de la victoire et sourire niais. Sale gosse.

Mais je sais que la fin me sera favorable. Nos personnages se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre et le gamin en profite pour étirer rapidement sa main droite. En quelques touches je suis sur le menu et regarde les combos avant qu'il ne me lance un cri indigné. Je reviens derechef à la partie et enchaîne les touches dont je me souviens et tue son avatar dans un cri de joie. Lui tient la manette toujours entre ses paumes et me regarde légèrement outré.

V de la victoire. Je suis un sale gosse et j'en suis fière.

Malgré sa défaite, il se met à rire et finit par littéralement exploser devant moi. Il ne se retient plus de rire et vint mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour calmer son rire retentissant. Je ne comprends qu'après quelques secondes la vérité.

_Il pleure._

Ma poitrine se compresse mais avant que je ne m'avance, une femme prend l'adolescent par le bras.

« Vite ! dit-elle, il faut se dépêcher tes frères t'attendent ! »

Il se laisse entraîner, poupée de chiffon dans sa poigne et sans que ne puisse dire, encore une fois, quoi que ce soit, il disparaît.

La partie a duré cinq minutes.

oOo

_L'ado enlève son bras rageusement de la prise de la femme arrivé dehors et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la rue. Il tourne à une ruelle et vint se réfugier dans les bras du Gardien de la Tempête. Ce dernier est démuni face aux pleurs de son cadet, mais finit par caresser d'un geste maladroit la chevelure de la Foudre. Il sent son corps se tendre face à l'énergie mal canalisé du tout jeune Gardien mais ne dit rien et supporte en silence, la douleur des éclairs._

_« Il a presque tout foiré, tonne une voix derrière voix._

_- C'est un gosse ! Répond la Pluie rageuse derrière la Tempête, ne lui en demandait pas trop. Il était comme un grand frère pour lui …_

_- Et alors ? Rétorque la voix, si ça avait continué …_

_- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, siffle Hayato, on avait prévu le coup et le Juudaime ne s'est rendu compte de rien._

_- Encore heureux … »_

_L'argenté ne répond pas et fixe d'un air mauvais le mafieux ennemi, partagé par l'épéiste qui vient mettre sa paume sur l'épaule du plus jeune dans le but de la calmer à l'aide de sa flamme._

_« Après ? demande-t-il._

_- Dokuro et l'ananas. »_

oOo

Je vais poser un nouveau mot dans la langue italienne l'amicide.

Amicide, acte de tuer ses propres amis quand ceux-ci vous cassent littéralement les pieds et autre partie de l'anatomie masculine, en bas de la ceinture.

Après des heures de suppliques inlassables, ces renards ont réussi à me renvoyer à la capitale pour jouer de hanches sur une piste de danse semi éclairée et bondé de monde.

Ma _Vie_ sera surement d'accord avec moi j'en suis certain je déteste les boîtes de nuit.

Je suis encore une fois à un bar, cocktail sans alcool à la main, un air désabusé sur le visage et un œil toujours sur mes 'amis', les verres s'enchaînant pour eux.

« Kufufu quelle ambiance … ! » S'exclame une voix à mes côtés.

Un jeune homme roux, de quelques années mon aîné, est venu se poster à mes côtés, une fille, blonde elle, dans les bras, dos à son torse et agrippant doucement les bras du rouquin autour de ses épaules.

« A qui le dite vous … soupire-je.

- Oh ? On n'aime pas vraiment faire la fête ? me demande-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Ouais … enfin j'en sais rien … Mais là vous voyez, j'ai vraiment la flemme de vous expliquer mon problème … »

Il rigole et se met à se balancer de droite à gauche, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme silencieuse, en divisant le tempo de la musique.

« Vous êtes seul ? me demande-t-il sont fou rire passé.

- Si vous voulez parler de ses fourbes qui ont eu l'audace de m'entraîner jusqu'ici, y'en à un qui picole, un autre qui se prend un râteau, et la dernière me drague ostensiblement en roulant des hanches sur la piste de danse.

- Kufufufu … » répète-t-il.

Je me suis trompé, c'est ça son vrai rire.

« Vous devriez rentrer si vous vous prêtez si peu à la fête ! Continue mon voisin.

- Et risquer d'en perdre un ou deux au passage ? Rétorque-je, ma conscience m'en voudra.

- Kufufufu ! Nous avons affaire à un petit Saint parmi les Saints !

- Je suis juste trop gentil … soupire-je à nouveau.

- Attention de ne pas vous laissez bouffer par les capricieux … fait-il malicieux.

- Eh ! Me défends-je, j'ai déjà réussi à ne pas me faire arnaquer de quarante euros il y a trois jours par la taxeuse d'en face.

- Kufufufu les apparences sont souvent trompeuses alors, je vous ai pris pour un vrai pigeon !

- Au moins vous êtes direct … »

Son rire retend encore et je me contente de le fixer. Il regarde seulement la piste de son regard cuivré, la blonde toujours muette dans les bras.

_Quelque chose cloche au tableau._

Oui je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Cette chose qui dicte mes pas fait encore des siennes. Parfois, elle s'insinue jusque dans mes viscères et les tords violemment. Dans ces instants, je recule instantanément et une voiture passe à toute vitesse à l'endroit exacte où je me trouvais dix secondes plus tôt. Mes amis me disent que j'ai un instinct de survie incroyable. La survie passe dans la détection des mensonges ? Car ça aussi j'en suis capable.

Malgré ce léger malaise, je ne me sens pas plus en danger que d'habitude. D'habitude, depuis près d'un mois, la petite voix se fait insistante à toute heure de la journée. Auprès de ces deux inconnus, je me sentirai presque …

_... En confiance._

Les minutes s'enchaînent et je sais qu'ils vont s'en aller en bredouillant de maigres excuses.

« Et bien mon cher … commence le roux aux yeux cuivres, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser seul avec votre petit compagnon le verre vide ! »

Et voilà. Il murmure quelques mots à sa compagne qui le suit sans protester vers la sortie tant espérer de la boîte. Au bar, je contemple mon verre en effet vidé de son contenu. Mon poignet se décale et je regarde discrètement l'heure à ma montre.

23h54

J'ai regardé quand ils m'ont accosté.

23h47

Sept. Sept minutes. Encore une fois, sept minutes.

Je deviens réellement paranoïaque ou ils le font exprès?

oOo

_Le rouquin tient toujours la blonde dans ses bras quand ils s'enfoncent dans le décor de la boîte. Le jeune homme se pose contre le mur et baisse la tête jusqu'aux cheveux de la jeune fille, masquant ses émotions sous ses cheveux. Le masque tombe. Enfin, apparaissent Dokuro Chrome et Rokudo Mukuro, les visages graves. Le bleu tente de calmer les pleurs de la violette de murmures à son oreille, qui s'enfoncent dans les bras de son protecteur. La Brume au complet est bientôt rejointe par la Pluie qui les observe respectueusement. _

_« Il ne faudra pas nous en demander plus, Yamamoto Takeshi, déclare le bleuté._

_- Je sais. » Répond simplement l'épéiste. _

_Dans une nappe indigo, les deux illusionnistes disparaissent devant les yeux fatigués du baseballer. Il est bien vite rejoint par le petit tueur au caméléon qui se poste à ses côtés pour observer la piste._

_« On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps, déclare l'Arcobaleno, il faut s'en aller._

_- C'est dur. » Coupe l'épéiste._

_Reborn ne répond pas, il comprend et ressent exactement la même chose. Leur regards sont perdu dans la contemplation du petit brun accoudé au bar et observant du coin de l'œil ses … amis._

_« C'est douloureux de le voir avoir cette vie, continue le brun, de le voir se battre tout les jours contre son amnésie et de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer._

_- On ne peut rien n'y faire, s'évertue le bébé, il est hors de notre contrôle et il faut s'y résoudre. La fin programmée des Vongolas est en marche et c'est lui qui en est la clé. »_

_Takeshi ne répond pas. Il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir._

_Ou presque._

oOo

Accoudé au bar, je regarde vaguement les danseurs. Mon amie me lance des regards hautement suggestifs mais je ne réponds pas. Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson nouvellement commandée quand je sens une main ferme sur mon épaule. Ah … Il vient d'abandonner sa proie du soir. Non, au vu de la joue rougie, c'est elle.

« Dix … prononce-t-il, on a un problème avec l'autre demeuré. »

J'évite de justesse de mettre une main désespéré à mon visage et le suit de bonne grâce. Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes tout les trois aux toilettes, mes doigts tenant fermement les cheveux du 'demeuré', vomissant de tout son soul au lavabo. L'autre est accoudé de l'autre côté et je lui lance un regard désolé, une main compatissante frottant doucement le dos de notre camarade.

« J'appelle un taxi. » Entends-je tandis qu'il sort son portable.

Encore dix minutes plus tard, nous le traînons hors de la boîte, le portant tout les deux par les épaules. Il rigole bêtement et tourne sa tête vers moi avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Dix … murmure-t-il, une révélation lui ayant apparemment sauté au visage.

- Quoi ? Lui demande-je par pur rhétorique.

- Je viens de déceler l'un des mystères de ta personne …

- Oula …

- Tu as un frère jumeau ! »

Je ne relève pas. Je ne relèverai pas. L'autre par contre n'en attend pas plus pour lui frapper l'arrière du crâne. Le taxi nous attend et j'étale le comateux le long de la baquette, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du troisième luron.

« Je le raccompagne, me dit-il, il ne serait pas capable de se souvenir de notre hôtel.

- Ok. Moi je vais m'occuper de notre danseuse du ventre avant que les serpents ne s'en prennent à elle. »

Il me répond d'un pouce levé et je ferme la portière, laissant le taxi emmener mes amis. Je me prépare mentalement à la lourde tâche que d'arracher l'hystérique à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris et grimace en pensant à ses vocalises surdimensionnées.

Derrière moi, un cri retenti. Un véritable hurlement de peur qui est suivit de près par d'autres, tout aussi affolé.

Je me précipite à l'arrière de la boîte où je constate deux hommes, aux prises avec une jeune femme qui se débat violement pour échapper à leur étreinte. Encore une fois, la jeune femme n'a pas le temps de crier une fois de plus que je suis déjà en train de tordre violement le poignet de son agresseur. Les deux hommes, baggys et sweats extra larges, commencent à rouler des mécaniques quand celui que je tenais se relâche de ma poigne. Je leur fait face seul, la jeune femme, très peu vêtue et surement pompette en pleine fuite derrière moi, et sans aucune peur.

_Aucune._

Pas même quand les deux hommes sortent tour à tour des canifs d'une dimension non négligeable et prêts à s'enfoncer allègrement dans ma poitrine. Je me borgne seulement à baisser les genoux, relever mes poings et fixer les deux gorilles devant moi. L'un d'eux n'attend pas pour plonger sur moi, la lame au poing.

_Vu._

Mon bras glisse le long du sien et décroche un coup de coude puissant dans son menton. Il chancelle tandis que je suis déjà près de son voisin, le frappant de toutes mes forces dans l'estomac. Il se pli en deux et mon genoux entre en violente collision avec son nez tandis que ma paume tient ferment sa tête par le haut de son crâne. Quand je le relâche, je vois les deux hommes se tenir le visage, surement en train de voir des étoiles danser. En un instant je me retrouve derrière eux et leur assène un coup sec dans la nuque qui les fait s'écrouler net au sol.

Et enfin je sors de ma transe. J'observe sans les voir les deux agresseurs gisant au sol et maintenant je comprends pourquoi je ne ressens pas la moindre peur, ni regrets.

Je sais me battre.

Et si j'en juge par l'état de mes adversaires. Plutôt bien.

oOo

Une semaine après, c'est toujours à Rome que je fais un détour. Non pas pour un bar ou une boîte, mais bien pour un tournoi de boxe.

Quand je suis revenu après l'agression, ma première visite a été pour mon médecin. Hystérique, je lui ai affirmé que je savais me battre et que ma _Vie_ était peut-être consacrer à ce domaine. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas dit le fond de sa pensée mais j'ai quant même reçu une liste de sport qui pourrait convenir à mon style de combat. La boxe n'est pas dans les premiers classés mais les habitués des sports de combats sont les même et je caresse l'infime espoir de pouvoir être reconnu parmi les personnes présentes.

Je me glisse parmi les spectateurs dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose de familier. Et quand je dis familier, je ne parle pas forcement des abrutis qui me servent d'amis que j'ai déjà réussi à perdre dès les premières minutes. Je soupir lentement quand je me résous enfin à les chercher.

« Extrême ambiance ! » Hurle une voix près de moi, me grillant nettement les tympans.

Un jeune de mon âge regarde l'un des matchs avec un plaisir non feint ...

_Menteur._

... Ou pas.

Je chasse la voix et le détaille. Il porte qu'un jogging large et un sweat à capuche qui me rappelle avec amertume l'agression de la semaine dernière. Mais lui, laisse entrevoir un visage souriant, criant des 'extrême' à tout va.

« T'as l'air de vraiment apprécier ce sport, commente-je, tu es déchainé ! »

Il me regarde un vague instant avant de partir dans un éclat de rire.

« Oui ! reprend-il, j'adore vraiment ce sport ! »

Je comprends à ces mots. Il n'est pas italien et a apparemment des difficultés pour la compréhension rapide. Je me tends quand enfin je saisi autre chose. Son accent est le même.

Le même que le sien. Le brun.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et je reprends avec joie la conversation.

« Tu es là pour quoi ? demande-Je , avide de temps.

- Cette question ! S'exclame-t-il, les matchs bien sûr ! Si on a une passion, il faut s'y consacrer à l'extrême ! »

Je me demande si ce mot n'est pas le premier que le jeune homme a regardé dans son dictionnaire. Je ne peux plus lui parler, il est parti à crier pendant des heures à ce rythme. Des 'extrêmes' extrêmement retentissant couvrent même les paroles des commentateurs. Puis, la révélation.

« J'ai oublié à l'extrême ! »

Je sursaute au niveau décibel mais quand je tente de lui faire remarquer qu'il doit bien avoir une loi quelque part qui doit faire payer les dépassements d'intensité sonre qu'une oreille peu supporter, il a déjà disparu. Je le cherche droite à gauche du regard mais je me résous à l'évidence, il est parti. Je regarde ma montre. Quatre petites minutes. Je hoche les épaules et je dois bien avouer que j'ai bien été paranoïaque ces derniers temps. Des cris que sorte de mon absence, le prochain match ayant été annoncé pendant que je comatais.

_Il est là._

Sans aucune pudeur, l'extrême' jeune homme enlève son jogging et son haut sur le ring dans le but d'enfiler ses gants, sa tenue déjà sur lui et faire son show sur le ring. La cloche sonne et le combat commence. Son adversaire ne lui pose pas plus de problèmes que ça et il semble juste vouloir prolonger le combat, pour le jeu. Puis il devient sérieux et met KO son adversaire d'un uppercut surpuissant de ce que j'ai compris -. Son nom est acclamé comme le vainqueur mais je ne parviens pas à le comprendre clairement, suite au bruit des spectateurs hystériques. Il disparait enfin dans les coulisses et enfin la foule se calme, à mon grand soulagement.

_Vu._

La cloche s'est arrêté après la fin du combat, annonçant ainsi en combien de temps l'étranger à gagner son match.

Mon sang s'arrête.

_Trois._

Trois minutes. Le match n'a duré que trois minutes.

Je commence franchement à me poser des questions.

Sérieusement.

oOo

_Le boxeur rentre dans sa loge, un dernier sourire à ses supporteurs et claque enfin la porte. Son regard se perd ensuite dans la contemplation de la porte et il vint s'y adosser doucement. Il sent quelqu'un devant lui mais ne daigne pas lever la tête. Il se contente de lever les bras et d'amener cette personne tout contre son torse. La jeune brune l'enlace à son tour et ne relève pas les larmes qu'elle sent pointer dans son dos. Elle se contente de l'étreindre doucement, cherchant par la même, le réconfort. Sa perte avait touché tout le monde. Même elle, qui lui reprochait pourtant d'emmener le sportif dans les combats._

_C'est Lui qui était venu s'expliquer quand elle avait donné son ultimatum à son petit ami. Il lui avait tout expliqué, prenant le soin de mesurer chaque parole. Sa franchise l'avait surprise, mais bien moins que Son assurance à cet instant. _

_Le plus dur, était de devoir garder les autres dans l'ignorance._

_Et de Le voir les regarder comme on regarde un inconnu, un étranger. _

_« Il ne reste plus qu'Hibari, murmure-t-il entre ses cheveux, ensuite, ce sera définitivement terminé pour nous. Nous disparaîtrons de sa vie, définitivement. »_

_Hana ne répond pas._

_Pourquoi répondre à l'inévitable. _

_Mais la Tempête derrière, relève les yeux vers la silhouette entrelacée du couple, ses yeux brillants que personne ne regarde pour une fois._

_Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot._

oOo

J'attends à l'arrêt de bus. Ce geste basique est pourtant tout nouveau pour moi et je replonge dans le plan pour être certain d'arriver à bon port.

C'est la toute première fois que c'est moi qui rejoint mes amis dans leur nouvelle école, seul, perdu à Rome. Que je déteste cette ville …

Enfin mon bus arrive et je plonge à l'intérieur. Je prends un siège éloigné et me prépare à une demi-heure de trajet. Le bus s'ébranle et je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage. Enfin, les rues de Rome, nues des sans papiers à cette époque de l'année, les touristes trop peu nombreux.

On s'assoit près de moi et je pivote la tête. Cet homme n'est définitivement pas italien comme l'atteste ses yeux plissés pour le plus flagrant. Je suis tiré de mon observation par un détail assez gros de mon perchoir un oiseau jaune trône sur son épaule. Je le regarde attendri par la petite boule de plume ensommeillée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Demande l'homme d'une voix sec.

Effrayant mais je me contente de rigoler nerveusement cela dit.

« Je pensais juste que ton oiseau était mignon ! » Me défends-je, en espérant très fort que ce type ne va pas commencer à me frapper.

Etrangement, il ne semble plus en colère et tourne juste la tête vers la bête à plume qui entrouvre des yeux fatigués. L'oiseau se tourne vers moi et commence à battre des elles pour venir se poser sur mes mains entrelacées sur mes cuisses. Attendris par la boule jaune, je lève mes mains pour que son visage se place près du mien, en murmurant un très viril 'Trop mignon …'

« Comment tu l'as apprivoisé ? M'enquis-je.

- Il est venu seul à moi et depuis, il ne m'a pas quitté.

- Un petit gardien en somme … »

Je repense au mien de gardien et songe par la même aux nombreuses heures de maux de tête qu'ont été cers derniers mois. Presque chaque soir, je lui faisais face, enfin … allongé, dans cette pièce blanche. Pas une seule avancée dans ma mémoire depuis mon Réveil, il y a maintenant onze mois.

Je me replonge avec amertume dans la contemplation du petit être entre mes doigts qui les mordillent amicalement et je ris doucement devant l'élan d'affection, qui par ailleurs, ne semble pas être la marque de fabrique de mon voisin, qui garde les yeux clos et les bras croisés. Le petit oiseau choisi maintenant de disparaître de mes mains pour venir se poser dans ma crinière où il piaille de bienêtre.

« Il t'aime bien. » Déclare mon voisin, les paupières demeurées closes.

Je lui renvois un petit sourire et me remet à l'observation du paysage, toujours la boule de plumes dans les cheveux. Soudain, je sens le poids devenu familier au fil des minutes et constate mon voisin en train de partir. Il ne pose pas même un regard vers moi, tandis que le petit oiseau le suit en piaillant.

Je soupire, il n'est resté que six minutes. Je continue à le regarder à travers la vitre et le vois finalement disparaître à l'angle d'une rue. Je reviens sur le cadran du bus.

Raté.

Il en est bien resté sept.

oOo

_Dans l'angle du mur, le brun à l'oiseau passe sans un regard près du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Ce dernier l'entend juste prononcer 'inutile' avant de souffler une bouffée cigarette salvatrice et d'interpelé son collègue du Nuage._

_« Hibari, hèle-t-il, ce soir dans mon bureau._

_- Pourquoi faire? Lui demande le Conseiller Externe, on a plus aucune chance de tout manière._

_- Ce soir, répète la Tempête en l'ignorant, dans mon bureau. _

_- Ne me donne pas d'ordres Gokudera Hayato. » Répond Kyoya._

_Il disparaît sans autre parole mais l'Huricane Bomb le sait, le Nuage solitaire sera ce soir face à lui et les autres._

oOo

_Il avait eu raison. Le Nuage est là ce soir, ne provoquant d'ailleurs pas d'incident alors que son homologue de la Brume est tranquillement assis, plutôt avachis, sur le canapé, à la droite de sa douce Chrome. Ils sont tous réuni dans la même pièce et ne causent aucun dommage. Gokudera pense avec raison que si le Juudaime était là, il en pleurerait presque de joie. _

_« Alors, entame Mukuro, pourquoi la Tempête nous a-t-elle demandé ce soir alors que le Ciel est définitivement mort pour nous? »_

_Très bien l'illusionniste n'y va pas par quatre chemins et cela bénéficie plus au blanc qu'il ne le pense. Il observe rapidement des collègues avant de répondre. Yamamoto le regarde, adossé au mur et attendant la réponse qu'il connaît déjà, Lambo pianote avec dextérité sur son portable, avachi au possible dans le fauteuil du blanc, Sasagawa regarde le sol avec tristesse, Hibari et Rokudo s'observe du coin de l'œil tandis que Chrome contemple ses pieds._

_« Je vous ai appelé pour une bonne raison, commence Gokudera, autre que celle de nous dire une bonne fois adieu._

_- Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison je serai ici si ce n'est pour dire adios, une bonne fois pour toute à la mafia sans le petit Boss à sa tête, rétorque presque rageusement le vairon._

_- Pour l'y remettre ? » Déclare le dynamite-man. _

_L'ancien détenu le regarde interdit avant de se pencher en avant, subitement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation._

_« Tu t'expliques? Demande-t-il tandis que sa partenaire relevait elle-aussi la tête._

_- Vous pensez réellement que j'ai demandé à ce que les Gardiens est l'autorisation de lui parler une dernière fois, dans l'unique but de le voir, par satisfaction personnelle? Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré et tout cela était programmé._

_- Continue tu nous intéresses, Tête de Poulpe, commente le Soleil, revenu des confins du désespoir._

_- Les lieux des rencontres n'ont pas été choisis au hasard, s'explique le cendré, j'ai réussi à nous faire rencontrer le Juudaime dans les principaux lieux de sa nouvelle _vie_, Rome et Volterra afin de tâter le terrain… _

_- Mais ça ne sert plus à rien étant donné que cette stupide famille nous empêche d'y accéder à l'extrême! Fait le boxeur._

_- En effet nous, les Vongolas ne pouvons plus nous approcher de ces zones, reprend le Gardien, mais une autre personne, sans lien apparents avec la mafia mais pourtant plongé depuis bien longtemps, le pourrait._

_- Oui mais pour cela il nous faudrait trouver la personne idéale qui pourrait échapper à ces hommes et par la même nous aider! Renchérit la Brume._

_- La trouver n'est pas très difficile quand on a les bons renseignements … répond énigmatique le bras droit._

_- … Raking Futa, comprend le vairon tandis que ses collègues du Nuage et du Soleil lève les yeux de stupeur, ou écarquillés de deux millimètres pour l'un._

_- Bingo, et devinerez-vous qui arrive en tête dans les personnes qui savent pour la mafia mais dont les informations s'y conférant ont disparu, sachant se battre et toujours prêtes à aider le Juudaime ? »_

_Chrome lève les yeux, elle sait. Les autres patientent sous le seul son du portable de la Foudre. _

_« Je vais vous aider: cette personne a arrêté tout lien avec la mafia hormis les membres pour se consacrer à ses études et son passé a été tout bonnement effacé par le Juudaime même …_

_- C'est bon. » Claironne le gamin vache sur son fauteuil._

_Il devient le centre de l'attention général sous l'œil ravi de la Tempête et de la Pluie dont les sourires se font plus prononcés._

_« I-Pin vient d'embarquer de la Chine pour l'Italie, explique Lambo, la contre-attaque commence. »_

* * *

**Eheheh ... Alors? La suite conviens à vos attentes? J'espère ne pas trop en faire avec la valse des Gardiens, mais je voulais absolument qu'ils y passent tous ... (espérons pour mon âme qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC, surtout certains ... Sinon je vais me faire lyncher ...) A vos coms!**

**Pour info, c'est tout à fait normal que les 'amis' n'aient pas de nom. Ils sont figurant pour notre héros, s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de sa Vie, il n'arrive pas à leur donner une quelconque importance.**

**Et pour le chocolat virtuel? Personne ne sait pour le changement de police? :D**

**Et deuxième info, cette fic n'a que quatre chapitre et un épilogue!**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh gens! Le chapitre trois est de sortie, oublier le BAC pour dix minutes de lectures mais pour l'instant, réponses des reviews!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kana: OO ... Mais quelle review ... ! Yosh! C'est partie pour la réponse!**

**- Les sept minutes: j'aime le chiffre sept! :D et ça arrangeait bien mes affaires! Il est vrai que ça représente le 7 de 27, mais aussi les sept Gardiens du Dixième. Au départ il devrait être six, mais Chrome est définitivement une Gardienne! ;).**

**- La Varia: elle apparaîtra succinctement dans ce chapitre! Sous le visage de mes deux persos préférés du groupe! Elle apparaîtra plus tard, mais elle n'est pas très importante, hormis Xanxus un peu! XD**

**- La fille agressée: c'est le pur des hasard qui arrange bien les affaire des gardiens. Elle n'a pas d'identité, c'est juste une passante agressée par mégarde qui a échappée à la vigilance de la famille mafieuse adverse. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais laisser passer ça.**

**- Chrome et Mukuro: Chrome est déjà apparu devant X et elle est bien trop reconnaissable. De plus, elle ressemble un peu à Mukuro qui est lui même assez reconnaissable avec ses yeux vairons. Ils sont donc obligé de se déguiser, sinon, pas d'autorisation!**

**- _Menteur_: Est-ce vraiment Dix qui parle? :) Ce n'est pas ses pensées, si tu remarques bien, elles sont mises en "". L'italique ...!**

**- La tutrice: ne sait rien!**

**- La mémoire: Ah ... La question ... La raison est plutôt Dark et elle est entièrement expliquée dans l'épilogue. Je monterai d'ailleurs le rating à cause de cela. Ceux qui veulent rester dans le monde des bisounours ne doivent pas la lire! ^^**

**- Qui a trouvé Dix: euh ... C'est pas important je pense. Tu verras dans l'épilogue (si tu le lis), déjà comment il en est arrivé là. On a déjà plus de précisions dans ce chapitre.**

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX: Merci pour le compliment! ^^ J'adore tourmenter mes personnages, notament quand ils sont gentils et innocents ... Gnark gnark ... Et le passage avec Lambo, j'espérais vraiment qu'on comprenne les sentiments du pauvre Bovino à ce moment, il a perdu son grand-frère, son Ciel à lui alors ...**

**Le fait qu'ils soient resté sept minutes est expliqué plus haut dans la réponse à kana mais pour faire court: gros hasard qui arrange les auteurs XD**

**Pareil pour le changement d'apparence, cf kana. Chrome a déjà été vu par Dix et il a douté sur elle, Chrome ne peut donc plus apparaître devant lui. Mukuro lui ressemblant trop, il devait lui aussi changer d'apparence! (et les yeux vairons, c'est pas discret et trop marquant.) Oui je suis d'accord, le fait que le Juudaime ressente la présence de Mukuro n'a rien avoir avec son apparence, mais justement. Je tentais de jouer sur le fait que Dix a aussi des doutes sur lui alors qu'il ne voit rien. Il ressent. Et grâce à quoi ressent-il?**

**Diling Diling! ... Presque! Le Juudaime n'a jamais réellement fait attention à l'Hyper Intuition, seul Reborn le lui fait remarquer. Mais alors, sans souvenirs, Dix le ressent-il? La réponse est: elle est toujours là. Lui y fait attention car il n'a rien dans sa tête qui le dévie de ce sentiment comme avec le Decimo. Il n'a que ça qui le raccroche à son passé et il le sait. J'avoue que je suis pointilleuse sur la définition que je veux utiliser pour l'italique mais dire que c'est l'hyper intuition dans les parties à la première personne n'est pas faux! Par contre pour celle en troisième ...**

**La suite est là! :D**

**Reboyama: Diling Diling! Right! C'est bien son ancienne vie! L'italique représente tout ce qui est en rapport avec le Lui d'avant, ce qu'il recherche à tout prix et donc, ce qui se trâme dans son ombre. Quand on est à la première personne, ce peut être assimilé à l'Hyper Intuition car même sans souvenirs, ce pouvoir le suivra dans son sang. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut comprendre comme associé à son ancienne _Vie, _c'est pourquoi il l'écoute beaucoup plus que le fait notre Juudaime!  
**

**Merci de me rassurer pour le OCC. J'avais vraiment peur de les avoir dévier de leur caractères habituels, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, comme auraient-ils put agir autrement?**

**Je trouve aussi qu'Hibari est assez prévenant avec son futur Boss (à sa manière) dans l'arc des Shimon. Je pense qu'il a changé et qu'il n'attend qu'un chose: pouvoir mordre à mord le Juudaime quand celui-ci sera au maximum de sa puissance. C'est pour cela qu'il y fait attention. Il l'élève de loin! \o/**

**Ah ... Suspense ... Je déteste ça dans une fic, ça me fous un cafard monstre! Mais que j'aime faire frémir les lecteurs ... **

**Bravo! Chocolat virtuel pour Reboyama! Et comme je suis gentille, elle a droit à un gâteau entier, et les autres, un morceau de tablette (gros je rassure) pour avoir participer! Enjoy les gens! On mange le chocolat devant son ordinateur et on lit la suite avec délectation! Ça bouge! Et c'est même un peu rapide ... XD**

* * *

**Ciel Perdu**

**Chapitre 3 :**

J'étouffe un cri sonore dans mon oreiller. Ma tête me lance et menace d'exploser, mais enfin, la douleur est supportable, après presque un an. Je trouve la force de me relever et d'attraper mes cachets dans le tiroir de chevet. Déglutir me fait mal amis je me borne à avaler les médicaments sans bruits, de peur d'alerter ma tutrice, peur totalement infondé, je m'en souviens par la suite. Je me replonge dans mes draps, la douleur se dissipant et je reprends une respiration normale.

Encore une fois. Pas la peine de faire un résumé plus long que ces trois mots.

J'entends qu'on toque à la porte et me précipite à l'entrée, sachant pertinemment que la vieille femme à l'étage ne descendra pas pour ouvrir, marmotte qu'elle est. Me donnant une allure présentable en passant près d'un miroir posé là, j'ouvre pour constater au pied, le 'demeuré' de buveur.

« Yo! Fait-il, gai comme un pinson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Est ma réponse très appréciable.

- Je voulais te proposer de faire le tour des boutiques avec la bande, continue-t-il sans faire attention au ton que j'ai employé, plus ma petite sœur et sa correspondante qui vient d'arrivé pour trois mois.

- J'ai un portable je te signale, fais-je las.

- Tu ne répondais pas! Se défend-il, et il est onze heures déjà!

- Quoi? »

J'ai dormi bien trop longtemps, je devais réveiller ma tutrice pour qu'elle aille bosser cette après-midi, après deux gardes de nuits à la suite.

J'ai finalement accepté cette sortie. J'ai donc rencontré la fameuse correspondante.

Elle s'appelle I-Pin, jolie brune de treize ans, chinoise, en Italie pour une option dans son collège pendant trois et travaillant à la crèche pour passer le temps.

Elle a du mal en italien, mais s'améliore de jours en jours et semble m'apprécier.

oOo

J'ai une bonté d'âme hors du commun.

J'ai accepté d'accompagner les deux adolescentes dans mon enfer personnel, j'ai nommé Rome, pour une mon activité préféré, le shopping.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et je dois dire qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment un supplice. Outre le fait que je me fais largement dragué par une minette d'au moins dix ans ma cadette, sa correspondante elle, est plutôt agréable et a paru très intéressée par mon amnésie. Pas plus pas moins, je l'aime bien la chinoise.

Dehors à attendre les deux jeune filles en plein essayage, je me fais percuter par un couple venu de nulle part. La femme est par terre et je m'empresse de faire des excuses et d'aider ce petit bout de femme à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle aussi semble se perdre en excuses.

« Gomenasai! Entends-je de sa part.

- Daijobu? » Semble s'inquiéter son mari.

Je bloque.

Je tremble.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

« _Désolé_! Comprends-je.

- _Est-ce que ça va? _» S'inquiète son mari.

Je comprends. Je comprends ce que ces deux personnes, pas italiennes pour un sou disent.

« _Il n'y a pas de mal _» murmure-je, effrayé par les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

Le visage du couple change et s'éclaircit tandis qu'ils s'empressent de me demander mon aide.

« _Oh mon dieu quelqu'un qui connaît notre langue! _Chante de joie la femme, _mon mari est moi sommes perdu et nous aimerions trouver l'office de tourisme. Et vu que nous avons perdu notre carte …_

- _Je comprends, _dis-je en sentant gonfler ma poitrine_, vous en êtes pas loin en vérité: vous prenez la prochaine à droite puis la deuxième à gauche. Vous devriez pouvoir la voir assez clairement, son insigne est verte pomme. »_

Je les voie crier leur joie et ils foncent littéralement vers l'endroit de mes indications.

Derrière eux, je porte mes mains à mes tempes pour calmer mes pensées.

Je les comprends enfin.

Tout ce temps à penser différemment que la langue je utilisais pour parler. Tout ce temps à tenter de comprendre une langue qui en réalité n'est pas la mienne.

Je comprends enfin.

A côté de moi, je vois la sœur de mon amie et sa correspondante me regarder étrangement. La cadette me fixe et me pose La question.

« X … Comment t'as fait pour comprendre leur japonais?

- … Parce que je suis japonais. »

Je peux enfin le dire.

oOo

«Je suis japonais ! » Hurle-je en planquant avec forces mes mains sur le bureau de mon médecin.

Lui me regarde stupéfait et s'empresse de me rembarrer comme il se doit.

« Monsieur Volterra, commence-t-il en reprenant contenance, si j'en crois mon agenda nous n'avons pas rendez-vous et j'ai d'autres patients à traiter …

- Je me moque que vous aillez un rencard avec votre secrétaire cette après-midi, je suis venu demander un passeport ! » Le coupe-je franchement.

Cette fois il est perdu, et à juste titre.

« Pardon ? S'exclame-t-il tandis que je me penche vers lui pour lui répondre.

- Je sais pourquoi je ne savais pas la langue en arrivant ici ainsi que la raison pour laquelle je m'empêtrais avec une simple fourchette, commente-je, je suis japonais et je mangeais avec des baguettes ! Il me faut un passeport pour aller au Japon ! »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et s'empêtre dans des murmures pour finalement me répondre, le visage grave.

« Un telle demande est difficilement réalisable, explique-t-il, vous n'êtes toujours pas considérer comme apte à vivre indépendamment …

- Faîtes-moi passer les testes d'aptitudes ! Monte-je dans les hauteurs pour parler, vous savez que je suis apte !

- Et il y a les coûtes financiers, reprend-il borné, je ne pense pas qu'avec sa paye d'infirmière, votre tutrice puisse se payer le luxe d'un voyage au Japon …

- Vous-même m'avez dit que les amnésiques avaient la possibilité de voyager au frais de la princesse si le but était de recouvrir la mémoire !

- Je ne veux pas que vous recouvriez la mémoire ! » Hurle-t-il, couvrant ma voix.

_Vérité._

Je le regarde incrédule et le vois prendre lentement ses mains à son visage.

« Malgré ce que vous pensez de moi, entame-t-il d'une voix qui se veut douce, je vous aime bien …

_Vérité._

« … Et je ne souhaite pas que vous soufriez d'avantage que ce que vous avez du subir par le passé …

- … Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » Murmure-je.

Il prend son temps avant de répondre. Dans un profond soupir, il plonge sa main dans son tiroir et en ressort un dossier beige, rempli à ras de feuilles volantes.

« Ceci est votre dossier, me dit-il, je l'ai gardé avec moi pour que jamais vous n'aillez la très bonne idée d'aller le voler, ce que je vous crois capable de le faire dans votre état actuel. »

Je déglutis mais ne pipe mot.

« Il y a notamment des indications sur votre venu ici que vous ignorez vous-même, comme la date à laquelle on vous a réellement emmené dans cette hôpital, c'est-à-dire dix-sept jours avant votre réveil. »

Je le savais.

Non pas pour les cinq jours, mais bien pour le mensonge. Il est impossible de me mentir.

« Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, poursuit-il le nez dans le dossier, vous étiez en sous alimentation avancé, blessé au flanc droit par balle, brûlé aux mains et votre avant bras portaient les marques récentes de piqures. Une analyse de votre sang atteste que vous étiez sous l'emprise de drogues puissantes. »

Il referme d'un geste sec le dossier et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais quoi répondre, perdu dans les méandres de mon japonais.

Je ne sais quoi répondre.

…

_Vérité._

Je sais que c'est vrai et je redoute la conclusion logique que l'on peut en tirer.

« Sous-alimentation, énumère le médecin, sous emprise de drogues, aptitude à se battre inqualifiable, marques de coup et blessure par balle. Il y a une forte probabilité que vous étiez mêlé à une histoire pas très nette, et si j'en crois vos dire pour votre langue natale, peut-être les yakusas ? »

Je baisse les yeux devant le verdict.  
_…_

___…_

_Vérité._

Oui, c'est logique de penser ça. De vouloir m'éviter une telle découverte, ou bien de me faire redevenir celui que j'étais. C'est normal et légitime.

J'ai refusé de voir lé réalité en face. Je comprends.

…

Après de longues minutes, mes mains s'écartent du bureau et je prends lentement la porte. Sans un mot, le médecin me laisse sortir de son cabinet et avant que je ne le sache, je me retrouve dehors. Mon regard se lève vers ciel que je contemple avec nostalgie.

Enfin je crois.

Auparavant j'aurais à tout pris voulu connaître ce sentiment.

Maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Quelle vie ?

Quel passé ?

Quelqu'un me regrettait ?

Pourquoi ne me recherchait-on pas ?

Un voile opaque masque le bleu du ciel et je sens mes larmes venir à moi.

La voix dans ma poitrine s'est tue.

Je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

oOo

Je n'ai pas revu le ciel depuis la révélation, depuis maintenant presque un mois, le voile s'est installé définitivement pour le faire demeuré hors de ma vu. Un temps maussade s'est installé et je commence à me couvrir pour sortir. Je prends des cours à la prochaine rentrée, m'ayant découvert une habilité avec la paperasse de ma tutrice, je vais dans la fac de droit de Rome, avec appui de l'Etat, mon médecin et ma tutrice.

Du mien, sans aucun doute.

Le sentiment d'insécurité qui s'était établis ces derniers mois aussi s'est envolé et ma poitrine n'a plus bougée depuis ma visite impromptue. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis heureux.

Je ne lève plus les yeux pour observer les bâtiments dans lesquels je pensais, sûrement à tord, que des âmes me scrutaient. J'ai été stupide. Tellement stupide.

J'entrouvre sans conviction, la poste que tient l'un de mes amis, le buveur invétéré.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Volterra ! » s'exclame une voix.

Je redresse un peu la tête et vois devant moi, un carton plein les mains, I-Pin la petite étrangère.

« Bonjour I-Pin » réponds-je poliment, un sourire qui se veut doux sur les lèvres.

Je passe sur son côté sans omettre l'habituel brossage de ses cheveux d'usage. Je me dirige vers l'arrière boutique, le jeu à rendre à mon ami dans la main.

« Monsieur Volterra, quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demande sa voix.

Son ton est douloureux et je me retourne faiblement intégré. Ses yeux sont illuminés d'une peine indéchiffrable et je sens mon cœur se tordre.

« Tout va bien ne t'en fait pas petite … » murmure-je sans y croire.

Elle non plus car elle me lance un regard peiné, et tente quant même de continuer la conversation.

« Comment vont vos souvenirs ? »

Je prends mon temps avant de répondre. Comment vont-ils ? Ceux dont je me souviens sont récents et agréables mais les autres … Je décide d'être honnête avec l'adolescente.

« Je crois, commence-je faiblement, que j'ai décidé d'abandonner les recherches …

- … Pourquoi … ? » Me demande-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Je suis un peu surpris par son ton mais ne relève pas.

« Parce-que je pense … que ce sera trop dur pour moi de connaître la vérité… et j'ai peur, de changer à cet instant, de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. »

Voilà c'est dit. J'ai peur.

« Monsieur Volterra, quelle serait votre dernière volonté à votre mort ? »

Je braque mes yeux dans les siens et elle soutient mon regard. Son visage est grave, sa voix posée et je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Ma dernière volonté ?

A ma mort ?

« … Probablement … »

Je ne sais pas.

…

…

_Menteur._

Je ne sais plus.

…

_Menteur._

Oui, ça je le sais.

Oui … Je sais ce que serait ma dernière pensée.

« Je veux retrouver la mémoire » déclare-je à demi-voix.

I-Pin paraît satisfaite de ma réponse et me prend avec douceur dans ses bras frêles après voir délaissée son fardeau au sol.

« Vous ne serez jamais horrifié de votre découverte, me murmure-t-elle, parce que je suis certaine que vous étiez quelqu'un de formidable. Si l'on fait quelque chose que l'on désire du plus profond du cœur, on ne le regrette jamais, qu'importe ce qu'on fut. »

Cette étreinte se prolonge dans un silence religieux et je la prends lentement par les épaules.

« Merci » chuchote-je, un sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

Elle rit un peu et se détache de moi.

« N'ais-je pas toujours été votre amie ? » rigole-t-elle en croisant ses mains dans son dos, les yeux brillants.

_Vérité._

Oui, je sais.

Je lui demande poliment si elle peut s'acquitter de ma tâche et vient prendre encore une fois la porte. Arrivé dehors, je relève les yeux et souris.

Je le vois, le ciel.

_Danger._

Je le sens aussi désormais.

Un danger permanant sur ma tempe.

La voix est redevenue omniprésente et avec elle, mes soucis. J'ai demandé le passeport et n'ai plus qu'à attendre son arrivée pour partir.

Encore faut-il qu'il soit délivré.

oOo

_« Gokudra Hayato, dit une voix grave et posée, la crèche a envoyé un message : le poisson veut des ailes. »_

_Le Gardien de la Tempête relève les yeux vers son collègue du Nuage et son visage prend peu à peu la mesure de l'information._

_« Il vont tout faire pour empêcher l'arrivée de son passeport, dit précipitamment et pourtant calme le blanc. Ils sauront si nous faisons quoi que ce soit._

_- La manœuvre devra être délicate, complète le brun antipathique._

_- Irie et Spanner pourrons nous prévenir de n'importe lesquels de leurs mouvement, continue le bras droit, il s'agit de les contrer sans que cela ne soit de notre faute. Ils sauront si nous utilisons l'un ou l'autre des Gardiens. Nous sommes bien trop repérables. »_

_En pleine réflexion, Gokudera ne relève pas la sonnerie intempestive qui s'élève dans le bureau tandis que son voisin répond d'un pressement de bouton las avant que son homologue ne s'en rendre compte._

_« Ici Irie, s'élève une voix, d'après nos cracks, ces mafieux comptent stopper le convoie qui emmènera le passeport de Rome à Volterra. Ce qui leur laisse trois heures et demie de possibilité pour empêcher son arrivée par la poste qui s'effectuera dans deux semaines vu qu'il est prioritaire._

_- Compris. »_

_Le fumeur ne perd pas de temps et contemple l'homme en face de lui qui le fixe._

_« Trois heures et demi c'est long, commente ce dernier._

_- … Pas si ils se trompent de cible par mégardes … »_

_L'ancien chef du Comité de Discipline de Namimori plante son regard dans le sien avant de reculer imperceptiblement : il a compris et le blanc sourit._

_« S'ils nous surveillent tant que ça, commence Kyoya, il suffit d'utiliser les relations. »_

_La Tempête élargie son sourire. _

oOo

_Le véhicule roule à allure posée sur la route italienne, inconscient du danger qu'il coure. Devant le conducteur et son passager, un homme se dessine au beau milieu de la route et fait de grands gestes afin de signaler sa présence. Le pilote a la bonne idée de ralentir et s'arrête au niveau de l'homme, une voiture enfumée sur le côté._

_« Dieu soit loué enfin quelqu'un ! S'exclame-t-il à la fenêtre vers laquelle il s'est dirigé, ma voiture ma lâché et je suis perdu sur cette route paumé ! Vous accepteriez de m'emmener jusqu'à votre prochain arrêt ?_

_- Mais bien sûr … ! Susurre le conducteur en plaçant son coude sur la portière, vous vous mettez à l'arrière et tant que vous ne touchez pas au convoi, il ne vous arrivera rien._

_- Bien sûr ! » Fait l'homme tout sourire._

_Il prend les clés que lui tend le passager et s'empresse de se diriger vers l'arrière qu'il ouvre avec rapidité. Le passager s'assoit poliment et attend patiemment que le conducteur reprenne sa route. Les deux jeunes gens recommencent leur conversation et un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. _

_Son regard se fait frénétique autour de lui et se porte à tous les sacs entreposés près de lui. Il se rut en silence sur ces derniers et s'empresse de les ouvrir, avant de retenir une acclamation de surprise. Chacun des sacs et remplit au possible de poudre blanche et quand ses lèvres entre en contact avec celle-ci, il reconnait l'habituel sensation de la farine. Les yeux hagards, il se rassoit et secoue la tête pour reprendre contenance. _

_« Eh … ! lance-t-il d'une voix qui se veut assurée, vous transportez le courrier jusqu'aux villes voisines ?_

_- Non, répond le passager d'une voix enjouée, on travaille pour le boulanger. Vu qu'il nous a demandé une cargaison plus importante que d'habitude, notre pauvre épave ne correspondait plus a ses attentes. J'ai emprunté une voiture de poste à mon frère qui y travaille comme gérant._

_- Je vois … »_

_Malheureusement cela dit … Il venait donc de rater sa cible ? Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible … !_

_« Mais … et la poste elle fait comment ?_

_- La tournée du jour n'était pas énorme alors il a dit au postier d'utiliser sa voiture de fonction. »_

… _Merde. Il se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux deux livreurs de farine et ouvre une fiole qu'il plante sous leur nez._

_« Maintenant vous allez vous arrêter, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sombre, attendre vingt-minutes ici et reprendre votre route en m'ayant oublié. »_

_L'homme rebouche sa fiole et s'empresse de sortir. Il court sur la route, un téléphone à la main, et finit de disparaître à un virage. _

_Le conducteur et le passager continue de regarder le vide pendant ce temps, le moteur toujours en marche. Puis, assuré que l'escroc ait définitivement disparut, les deux livreurs disparaissent dans un nuage le toit, deux voix se font enfin entendre._

_« Oye, Bel-sempai … Maintenant que je peux enfin parler, allez vous arrêter de ma balancer des couteaux, s'il vous plaît … ?_

_- Ushishishishi … mais cela ne me plaît pas ma petite grenouille !_

_- Bel-sempai … C'est vous qui m'avez ordonné de porter cette coiffe stupide !_

_- Evidemment ! C'est avec Mammon que je fais normalement mes missions ! Pas avec un apprenti ennemi !_

_- Mais je ne l'ai pas décidé … Les honoraires du bébé étaient trop important pour lui faire appelle. Et ce n'est pas votre stupide boss qui allait lui ordonnez d'y aller … Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Vous il vous a ordonné ! Vous êtes donc … Un bizut ? Non ?_

_- …_

_- … Sempaî ?_

_- … Tu vas crever … Sale grenouille ! »_

oOo

« Bonjour Monsieur Volterra ! »

Je grimace à l'entente à trop haute décibel pour mon pauvre cerveau au réveil. Je me frotte les yeux et prends appui sur le chambrant de la porte pour enfin contempler sur le pas, la jeune chinoise rayonnante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-je en me grattant la tête négligemment.

- Je suis venu vous donner votre courrier ! S'exclame-t-elle.

- … Pardon ?

- Le postier s'est fait agresser par des voyous ce matin pendant que je courrais. Je l'ai défendu mais il est un peu trop secoué pour sa tournée donc je l'ai ramené chez lui et fait le tour de la ville à sa place. »

Elle me sort ça de but en blanc, sans préparation préalable, aux premières minutes de ma journée. Je bug un temps avant d'écarquiller les yeux à les extraire de leurs orbites et de m'écarter lentement de mon perchoir.

« Quoi … ? Murmure-je, agressé ? Mais … comment tu … ?

- Je pratique un bon nombre d'arts martiaux depuis mon enfance alors ces petites frappes n'étaient pas grand-chose ! »

Je suis prêt à retourner illico au lit si je continue à entendre des choses pareilles. Je secoue la tête en repensant que moi-aussi, malgré mon petit gabarie, serait prêt à faire face à un tank et replonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Et sinon le courrier ? La vieille n'est pas encore levée mais je pourrais lui …

- Ah mais ce n'est pour elle, me coupe-t-elle c'est à votre nom ! »

Elle me tend une lourde enveloppe où je peux aisément lire les mots 'X Volterra'. Le passeport.

« Faites-y attention, déclare la chinoise en descendant les marches de l'entrée, je me demande si ce n'est pas le courrier qui était visé … »

Elle s'éloigne finalement, la besace de la poste sur le dos et moi, reste sur le pas, la précieuse enveloppe entre les doigts.

_Elle sait._

Oui, moi aussi.

oOo

_Sa tournée finie, I-Pin s'avance rayonnante jusqu'à la petite crèche de la ville, dirigée par la mère de sa correspondante, celle-ci par ailleurs absente, aux côtés de son mari choqué. Elle pose ses affaire et comme presque tous les jours, vient s'occuper des tout petits et plus âgés pour leur plus grand bonheur, puisque tous amoureux de la chinoise. Après une bonne demi-heure de construction avec un petit groupe, l'étrangère se dirige vers un petit isolé, occupé à taper des boutons aléatoirement sur un jeu électronique. Quand le bambin la voit, il sourit de toutes ses dents et lui tend des crayons et une feuille. Elle rit mais s'attèle à la tâche. C'est toujours elle qui dessine pur lui, pas l'inverse. Après quelques minutes et très fière d'elle, l'asiatique brandit son œuvre. Le bébé la regarde un temps interloqué avant de murmurer :_

_« Un poisson ça a pas d'ailes ! _

_- Un poisson peut se doter d'ailes s'il a assez de volonté … » lui répond-elle malicieusement avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations précédents. L'enfant reprend lui aussi son activité favorite, taper sur les touches, mais cette fois-ci, un large sourire au bout des lèvres. Il frappe joyeusement sur les larges carrés innocents, ou si convaincants._

_A des kilomètres de là, un autre bébé aux cheveux bleus regarde avec patience la feuille se dérouler devant lui avant de l'arracher et de s'élancer jusqu'au bureau principal, la démarche rapide au vu des quelques mots du papier._

_« Hibari ! Gronde sa voix._

_- Que me veux-tu Lal Mirch ? répond calmement le Nuage tout en gardant ses fixés sur son travail._

_- Un message de la crèche, déclare l'Arcobaleno ratée._

_- Alors ? fait le Conseiller externe subitement intéressé._

_- 'Le poisson est doté d'ailes', lit-elle sous le micro sourire du jeune homme._

_- Préviens Gokudera Hayato, ordonne-t-il en se levant mais gardant son masque impassible, s'il a enfin ses ailes, il faut préparer son envol. »_

oOo

« T'as intérêt à nous envoyer des mails, X Volterra ! » cri à mon oreille mon amie.

L'avion a été annoncé et je m'apprêt enfin à rentrer, je le croyais, au pays. Ma tutrice et mes amis sont au grand complet et me souhaitent de tous retrouver mes souvenirs perdus, après treize longs mois d'absence. Aucun, je le note, ne me souhaite de rentrer le plus vite possible. Je sais qu'ils craignent de voir, moi le gentil amnésique, disparaître, mais c'est comme ça.

C'est ma _Vie_ que je recherche.

Ma tutrice m'embrasse une dernière fois et j'embarque sur le terminal. A travers la fenêtre, je parviens à distinguer une petite foule d'hommes en noirs faisant rentrer un jeune homme de mon âge dans l'avion. Surement une star ou une bêtise dans le genre.

oOo

_« Irie ? Hèle la Tempête, face aux trois ingénieurs Vongola._

_- Et bien, après la protection du site, de l'embarquement et des machines de contrôle face à ces renards mais mauvais hackers, commente le roux, je peux t'assurer que X Volterra a bien pris cet avion !_

_- Yes ! Ne peut s'empêcher le blanc_

_Enfin, après deux mois de lutte informatique, son Boss était enfin en partance pour le pays du Soleil levant, sa terre natale._

_« Gokudera-kun ? demande la petite voix de Gianini, c'est bien beau d'avoir permit au Juudaime d'aller au Japon, mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Les Vongolas ne sont pas sensés savoir qu'il sera là et nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher de trop sans le mettre en danger ! Naito Longchamps ne pourra pas le protéger avec ses hommes sans griller sa couverture …_

_- Je rejoins Gianini, fait la voix monocorde de Spanner c'est génial d'avoir fait décoller l'avion grâce à la présence d'un haut nom de la mafia italienne, intouchable donc pour eux, mais après ? Rien ne les empêche de le kidnapper ou bien de renvoyer le jeune Vongola en Italie. »_

_Gokudera ne répond pas, ne contentant d'allumer son cher bout de papier et tirer doucement dessus. Finalement, après plusieurs bouffées, le blanc se décide à donner le verdict._

_« Je fais juste confiance au Dixième parrain des Vongolas de ce côté-là. »_

oOo

Je suis heureux. Réellement, assurément et profondément heureux. Entendre la langue, comprendre les symboles sans avoir à les déchiffrer, qui s'étalent sur les enseignes que je percevais depuis l'avion. Je marche ravi à la sortie de l'oiseau de fer en observant les gens autour de moi. Je me sens si léger et mon sourire s'allonge pour me faire ressembler à un parfait idiot.

_Danger._

Mais ce dernier disparait aussitôt. Ma valise à une main, je me braque au milieu de la foule qui passe à mes côté, m'ignorant allègrement. Mon cœur semble sur le point d'éclater hors de ma poitrine et je tourne la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement. Mes yeux captent enfin ce que je recherche et il n'en faut pas plus pour que je m'engouffre littéralement dans les toilettes pour hommes. Je plonge dans une cabine et me remet à sourire.

Ils veulent jouer alors nous joueront tous ensemble et je ne serais plus un simple pion.

J'ouvre ma valise et en sort un large sac de sport où mes affaires sont réellement entreposées. Je retourne ma veste, mets avec amusement des accessoires à mon pantalon que je basse un peu afin de cacher partiellement mes chaussures. Je finis par sortir une veille casquette pour masquer mes cheveux hirsutes, véritable nid de corbeau quand j'y pense. Ma petite affaire finit, je sors, laissant derrière moi, la valise dans la cabine et m'admire dans la glace.

Aller, attraper-moi désormais.

Je retourne au milieu de la foule en sifflotant, musique à pleine puissance dans les oreilles, mon sac sous le bras. J'avais raison. Je vois dorénavant plusieurs hommes scruter les passagers avec véhémence tandis que je passe joyeusement à leur côté. La voix dans ma poitrine se met à ronronner comme un gros chat. J'appelle un taxi et disparaît dans les rues de Tokyo, laissant derrière moi, après plus d'une année, le mensonge et le silence.

_Libre._

Libre.

oOo

_Deux paires d'yeux se scrutent dans le blanc de l'œil. Un homme d'âge mur, les muscles puissant et le visage sévère, le genre de personne préférant largement l'usage de la violence à celle de la stratégie bien pensée. Il toise de haut, un petit bébé blond, suçant une sucette frénétiquement. Ils passent de longues minutes ainsi, avant qu'une veine vienne pulser sur la tempe du plus âgé. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu … ! »_

_Avant d'être grossièrement coupé par une main sur son épaule. Sentant son calme lui peu à peu, l'homme penche la tête pour écouter son collègue. _

_« On a un problème, lui murmure-t-il, on arrive pas à trouver le Vongola._

_- Quoi ? S'insurge l'homme, on est à toutes les portes et plus d'une cinquantaine tout autour ! Il n'est pas à l'intérieur ?_

_- Personne ne l' vu …_

_- Mais comment a-t-il put nous échapper ! Si les Vongolas l'apprennent on est bon pour se faire lyncher … !_

_- Ils ne le sauront pas. »_

_Le bébé ne suit pas la suite de la conversation, il en a déjà assez entendu, et part à petits pas, la friandise toujours dans la bouche. Il sort une console de jeu dernier cri et joue tout en avançant, évitant avec faciliter et sans regarder devant lui, les passants de dix fois sa taille. Personne ne le voit, mais derrière ses mèches bondes, son sourire est on ne peut plus grand. _

oOo

_Le bébé aux cheveux bleus attendant, le pied tapant avec nervosité sur le sol, la feuille de papier que le faxe lui amène. Avant que la machine ait finit de libérer le pauvre morceau de papier qui ne demandait pas tant d'amour de sa part, l'Arcobaleno l'arrache sans autre forme de procès et court vers le bureau principal. _

_« Hibari ! » hurle Lal Mirch._

_Le brun ne répond pas, se contente par contre d'attendre la lecture du message, les yeux simplement fixés sur ses documents, sa main désormais immobile._

_« 'Le poisson est sortie de l'aquarium. Il a échappé au filet et a rejoint le large.' »_

_Kyoya n'en attend pas plus pour attraper son portable. Rapidement, sin interlocuteur lui répond et le Conseiller Externe se lève de son bureau pour attraper ses clés de voitures._

_« Gokudera Hayato … »_

oOo

_La Tempête fait s'ébranler les portes du bureau du Boss des Vongolas. Le Kyudaime se relève de son trône, raide sous l'attente du verdict, son fidèle Gardien de la Foudre à ses côtés._

_« Il l'a fait ! Hurle l'argenté sans préambule, il leur à filer entre les doigts ! »_

_Le visage du Neuvième s'illumine instantanément et son habituel sourire reprend ses droits sur son visage._

_« Colonelo est formel, poursuit dans sa lancé le bras droit autoproclamé du Decimo, ils l'ont perdu à l'aéroport. Ils ne l'ont plus sous leur contrôle !_

_- Gokudera-kun, appelle la Varia, déclare aussitôt le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les yeux sévères mais pétillants._

_Ganauche, quant à lui, reste un temps stupéfait de la nouvelle avec son cadet. _

_« Mais comment a-t-il fait ? » murmure-t-il. _

_A la porte, le Nono se retourne, poignet dans la main, pour jeter un regard empli de malice au jeune ami de son successeur, qui étire lui-même un sourire digne de son homologue de la Pluie. _

_« Cette stupide famille a sous estimé quelque chose de très important, mon cher Gardien : l'Hyper Intuition des Vongolas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une guerre à déclarer ! »_

* * *

**Re! Alors, vos impressions? A vos attentes ou non? Tout commentaire est accepté!**

**Bon, et bien la suite et fin de cette histoire (car oui elle n'est pas longue, je n'écris j'avais beaucoup de chapitre, mais beaucoup de mots!) plus un épilogue pour ceux qui auront le courage après le BAC de lire un truc un peu Dark pour finir l'année! XD**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir,**

**Geek-naval**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou! Et revoilà Geek-Naval un peu avance pour fair eprofiter les gens qui sont comme moi entrain de faire semblant de réviser! ^^**

**Non je blague, j'ai bossé toute l'année et je trouve juste pas de sujet que je ne sache pas faire XD (j'ai passé ma semaine de révision à jouer à Pokémon u.u')**

**Bref! Peu de réponses aux reviews et on termine cette histoire en beauté!**

**fee obsidienne: les auteurs n'imaginent jamais à quel point ils peuvent rendre heureux les lectueurs mais les reviewsers ne savent jamais la valeur d'une review en pleine période de révision! Tu m'a fait bosser près de quatre heures de suite! Merci!**

**Pars 'Dark' j'entends une histoire un peu glauque dans le fond et non il n'y aura pas de mort! Je n'aime pas les Death Fic Disant que je fait en sorte de donner ça la fin du BAC pour ne pas faire déprimer les gens. ^^ (je m'avance un peu, ça reste une histoire fictive quant même ... u.u)**

**Magda-kun675: Tu es largement excusé XD (et moi je dis couramment le verbe 'reviewser' ...)**

**J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'en réalité, X ne fait pas grand chose, dîtes en tout cas, mais c'est plutôt le 'comment il retrouve la mémoire' qui est mit en valeur (et pas ce qu'il fait pour). Mais j'espère quant même qu'il te plaira autant que les autres même si dans mon cas, ce n'est pas mon préféré ...**

**La fin oui, mais toutes les explications au prochain épilogue! ^^**

**Viva moi? :D ... :D ... :D ... XD**

* * *

**Ciel Perdu**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je jouis de ma liberté nouvellement retrouvée. La voix n'en finit plus de briller par son absence, une fois n'est pas coutume, et je contemple avec enthousiasme, les enseignes lumineuses que je dois pourtant déjà connaître. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, j'ai pris une chambre dans un quartier chaud de Tokyo, jugeant bon de m'éloigner de la foule, où le paiement en liquide - après l'entière retrait de ce que je pouvais à l'aéroport - était de rigueur. Et non, je n'ai pas pris de 'couverture'.

Délaissant la capitale pour la périphérie moins fréquentée, je laisse mes pas me porter jusqu'à mon but : le commissariat. Je crois que j'ai de la chance, le bâtiment n'est pas bondé et la personne à qui j'ai affaire est largement conciliante vis-à-vis de mon 'problème' et s'empresse de m'autoriser à utiliser l'un des ordinateurs pour consulter le fichier des personnes disparues, lui à mes côtés. Je fais défiler avec lenteur les visages des inconnus, victimes de leurs passés, leurs futurs, et d'autres des hasards de la vie.

Je m'attriste pour eux, sont-ils quelques uns dans mon cas ? Ont-ils fuit leurs responsabilités ? Auraient-ils seulement voulu vivre ?

Mes yeux s'attardent un instant sur le visage peut-être sans vie aujourd'hui d'une petite fille, sept ans lors de sa disparition, quelques semaines avant la mienne. Vie, famille, amis qui l'attendent toujours d'après les commentaires. Une pierre s'abat dans mon estomac.

« Alors ? Me coupe dans mes pensées le policier dans sa pause.

- Absolument rien, soupirs-je, que ce soit avant ou après mon Réveil … Et j'ai pris une fourchette large.

- Vous êtes certain d'être japonais ?

- Vous avez raison, je vais tenter tous les pays avec la langue nippone !

- Touché … » grimace-t-il

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai parcourut le fichier informatique, mais il semblerait assez, car la voix commence brusquement à se manifester dans ma poitrine, son grondement faisant vibrer tous mes muscles.

_Danger._

Je relève la tête afin d'observer la fenêtre qui mène vers l'extérieur.

_Vu_

Aussi. Je reprends un air décontracté et me tourne avec gaité vers mon voisin.

« Eh ! Y'aurais pas une sortie de secours chez vous ? »

Il y en avait une. Elle débouche sur une ruelle que j'ai prise calmement, les mains greffées aux poches, la casquette visée sur la tête.

_Danger_

Deux hommes, visiblement pressés, débouchent au carrefour vide. Ils me fixent visiblement incertains mais mon attitude nonchalante les perturbe. Je continue paisiblement ma route jusqu'à eux et tourne afin d'atteindre, après une dernière mais interminable rue, une place plus bondée, enfin, je l'espère de tout cœur. Je suis seulement à une quinzaine de mètres de ma sortie tant espérée quand j'entends dans mon dos :

« Putain c'est lui ! »

Un coup d'œil en arrière me confirme que l'objet de convoitise des deux singes est bien ma personne, tandis qu'un autre en avant, constate ma route désormais barrée par six gorilles. La jungle qui se dresse devant moi s'avance et je sens que je vais galérer pour tous les abattre, surtout aussi près d'un commissariat. Courage … fuyons.

Je prends appuis sur le mur et escalade à la force des bras, l'escalier de secours qui trônait au dessus de ma tête, qui grimace sous mon pourtant faible poids. Je perçois un bruit peu avenant en bas et vois avec horreur une balle se nicher près de mon oreille. L'effet est sans appel. Je redouble d'efforts, tandis que j'entends des hommes hurler des reproches en italien. J'atteints enfin le toit de mes espérances et tente de reprendre mon souffle, mais déjà, les hommes en noirs sont à mes trousses. Ni une ni deux, je me remets à courir et saute littéralement sur le toit suivant. Je discerne des coups de feu mais je sais qu'ils ne m'atteindront pas, que ces hommes ne peuvent se résoudre à me faire du mal. Je continue ma course folle jusqu'à un dernier escalier se secours que je survole, tant les appuis que j'y pose sont peu et accède sans peine à une place bondée de monde. Je traverse la foule jusqu'à un petit magasin duquel je ressors quinze minutes plus tard, méconnaissable. Si tout le budget que je détiens passe dans le déguisement dans lequel je suis maître, je ne suis pas sortie de ma galère.

oOo

Ma tête dodeline doucement sous les soubresauts du train en marche. Les yeux clos, je tente désespérément de dormir un peu, sommeil qui m'a été interdit depuis la veille, après l'envoi d'un rapide mail à ma tutrice, pour ne pas qu'elle alerte les autorités de mon absence depuis déjà deux semaines. Quinze minutes plus tard, des vingtaines d'hommes sont tombés sur le cyber café et les égouts sont devenus mes amis, pour le plus grand horreur de ma logeuse qui m'a mise à la porte. Morphée enroule ses bras accueillants autour de moi, mes pensées rejoignent mes paupières et enfin, je me sens lentement sombrer.

Sans crier gare, mes yeux se rouvrent, subitement bien éveillé, pour s'ancrer dans le paysage en face : une épaisse forêt que contourne le train, bien loin de l'agglomération de Tokyo. Ce ne sont pas les arbres que j'observe, mais leurs, enfin … les ombres.

Il y a quelque chose derrière

_Danger._

Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas passer à côté de ce sentiment si fort. Ainsi qu'à ces éclairs éphémères dont je ne doute pas un instant d'être le seul à même de les percevoir.

_C'est là bas que ce jouera le dernier acte._

Ça aussi je le sais.

oOo

Je suis descendu à l'arrêt le plus proche, sans un regard pour la ville, pour mon porte monnaie presque vide, ni une pensée pour Eux, en Italie. Mon sac sur le dos, je marche sur le sentier abrupt avec aisance malgré ma faim, le grognement de plus en plus présent dans ma poitrine. Il semble rugir quand enfin, j'atteints le terrain plat, la lisière des arbres en tant que rempart, accompagné d'autre chose, d'innommable pour moi l'amnésique. La voix gronde, grogne, mord mon cœur tandis que j'approche ma main, déterminé. La peur s'infiltre dans mes veines pour je ne sais quelles raisons et me tord les entrailles avec force dans ce paysage de paix, calme et volupté. Ma main travers cette barrière et cette peur m'enveloppe, m'étant tous mes sens en alerte, mes genoux presque fléchis, les sourcils froncés.

Mes souvenirs, mon passé, sont là quelque part, m'attendant je le sais. Je prends une dernière respiration, puis m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du bois.

Il me faut une centaine de mètres pour enfin entendre autre chose que les oiseaux en fuite. Des cris, des tires qui deviennent définitivement familiers, des grognements et des explosions pour agrémenter le tout. Décidemment, mon _Monde_ avait l'air toute autre chose que la vie d'un petit fonctionnaire de bas étage …

Je tourne à un arbre et déglutit. Il faut bien faire face à ses démons pour faire face à son avenir. Devant moi, un véritable molosse, d'un mètre cinquante au garrot minimum, a visiblement capté ma présence, malheureusement pour moi à la vu de ses yeux, et fait luire avec un sadisme certain, ses crocs à la lumière de ce début de soirée tout en s'avançant. Chacun de ses pas fait fondre le sol sous une teinte rouge et je me plaque contre un tronc.

_Danger._

Mauvais. Très mauvaise situation. Le grognement s'intensifie et je retiens un cri de peur très peu viril entre mes lèvres quand il s'élance sur moi. Je l'esquive d'une roulade sur les feuilles et m'empresse de courir à travers le bois, le loup rougeoyant rapidement à mes trousses après avoir pris l'arbre de plein face. Un mouvement à ma droite et j'évite pour la deuxième fois une attaque mortelle, d'un homme cette fois-ci. Avant de pouvoir me relever, je fais face à terre à mes deux adversaires. Ok, il semblerait que le monstre soit son animal de compagnie, y'a pas de soucis …

« _Attaque ! Cane della Tempesta !_ »

Je rêve où mon opposant vient de parler italien ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je doive déjà me défendre. Toujours sur mon plein pied, j'envois avec force mon sac su le museau de la bête et enchaine avec un coup de pied au ventre. Il disparaît sur le côté, bien vite remplacé par son maître, hache à la main. Mes mains prennent appuies derrière ma tête et j'esquive d'un bond gracieux sa lame. Enfin debout mais désarmé, je le crains. Malgré tout je reste étrangement calme et mes poings viennent naturellement se placer devant moi. Je vois l'énorme chien se relever du coin de l'œil et à deux, mes assassins, je dois bien le dire au vu du peu de défense que j'aborde, m'encerclent. Ma respiration tend à reprendre un rythme calme, avant de repartir derechef quand je vois les pattes du loup s'orner de véritables flammes rouges.

Ceci … n'est pas normal.

Fort de son effet, la bête se rue sur moi, à l'instar de son maître qui se contente de brandir son arme, attendant le moment propice pour mettre fin à mes jours. Je suis prêt à bondir à mon tour quand un éclair jaune et rouge me passe devant les yeux et attrape dans la foulée, le loup flamboyant. Un énorme félin armé engage le combat à ma place et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour l'immobiliser, les crocs profondément ancrés à travers la gorge. Je suis tellement surpris que j'en oublie mon opposant humain qui lui, s'est élancé vers moi. C'est le bruit cinglant de sa lame contre une surface plane dans mon dos qui me fait revenir à mon principal problème dorénavant. Seule ma tête pivote pour constater un homme encapuchonné, des bâtons de dynamites sur tout le corps, se dressant derrière un bouclier de ces mêmes flammes rouges.

« _Les civils devraient se retirer !_ » semble-t-il me crier, en envoyant ses bombes à mon adversaire qui recule le plus prestement possible.

Son corps se tourne vers moi puis se fige à ma simple vue, et par la même, le mien aussi.

Je me souviens de cet homme, le surexcité des bêtes fantastiques.

« _Ju … Juudaime …_ » murmure-t-il.

Je sursaute violement à l'appellation et finit de me retourner vers lui, les membres tremblants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander, à cet homme, qui sait …

« Est-ce que tu me ... »

Son regard devient brusquement rude et ses mains me propulsent hors de la route d'un deuxième homme. Visiblement ravi de nous avoir séparés, l'épéiste, dans un même mouvement, brandit sa lame contre moi et s'élance. Un éclat au sol et je m'envole littéralement dans un souffle explosif, les bras en croix devant mon visage.

Je chute douloureusement plusieurs secondes plus tard, non loin d'un autre champ de bataille, à l'entente des bruits environnants. Sonné, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer néanmoins au franc sourire que le blanc a arboré un millième de seconde pendant mon envol.

J'y suis.

Ma _Vie_ est là.

Dans ce chaos.

oOo

_« Uri ! » hurle la Tempête._

_Après le loup, la panthère s'occupe de l'épéiste qui retient un cri de terreur. _

_Son système CIA en place, Gokudera porte sa main à son oreillette._

_« Appelle d'urgence à tout les Vongolas et Varia sur le champ de bataille ! Je Juudaime est ici mais est toujours amnésique ! Je répète : le Juudaime est au milieu du combat mais est considéré comme civil ! Il faut le retrouver en priorité, c'est un ordre ! »_

_Une nouvelle attaque le remet à l'ordre et il repousse ses deux assaillants. Uri se glisse avec grâce derrière lui et l'argenté vient poser une main sur sa tête, tout son être inspirant la crainte. Rabattant sa capuche dans son cou, il lance un sourire aux deux hommes qui lui font face, la dynamite venant à nouveau orner ses doigts._

_Il est là. _

_Quelque part, son Boss est là._

_Perdu parmi les feux, les arbres et les ombres mais bien là. _

_Coincé au sein même se son propre corps, certes …_

_Mais il est là._

oOo

Pour la énième fois, je baisse la tête à toute vitesse afin d'échapper à la blessure mortelle d'une balle perdue. Il y en a partout, de tout côté, autant sur terre que dans les airs, pour ne pas dire sous terre encore une fois. Cette fois, j'ai peur. Enfin, je crois. Ces choses ne sont pas normales : des bêtes de flammes aux couleurs étranges, des hommes volants, des bêtes fabuleuses dont je doute de la réalité. Je crois que j'ai peur mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je devrais n'est-ce pas ? Sentir mon cœur battre à tout allure dans ma poitrine, mes jambes trembler violement, la sueur s'écouler le long de mon échine, avoir le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler ... Oui j'ai peur. Cependant, j'ai peur de ne justement pas ressentir ces sentiments. Je me sais étrangement calme dans ce chaos.

Enfin, mon corps trouve repos derrière un tronc tombé et je reprends doucement mon souffle après ma course folle. L'argenté m'a envoyé au plein cœur de la bataille bien malgré lui, mais je l'en remercie. Me tête me fait souffrir le martyr et mes mains tiennent mes tempes avec forces. Quelque part, cet endroit, ce monde de violence est mien.

Ça aussi j'en ai peur.

« Juudaime ! » hurle-t-on.

Je saute sur mes pieds et contemple un homme à mes côtés. Le brun du baseball est là aussi, un sabre ensanglanté dans une main, me tendant l'autre.

« Venez ! me dit-il avec un large sourire, rentrons à la maison ! »

Maison, foyer, passé … Ce jeune épéiste est là, devant moi, tenant en son sein la réponse que je recherche du plus profond du cœur. Ma main tremblante commence à se tendre désespérément jusqu'à la sienne. Elle l'effleure et je me braque.

'Vous'.

Enfin, je sens ce voile qui l'englobe, comme à la lisière que j'ai traversé plus tôt comme ou presque ce jour là, dans la boîte de nuit.

_Danger._

Je retire prestement mes doigts et m'enfuie sous son regard furieux, bien vite remplacé par la surprise à la venue d'un oiseau bleu piaillant et déversant des trombes d'eau autour de lui. Bien vite, celui est rejoint par l'exacte copie du brun, deux sabres dans la main après la disparition du volatile. Je ne regarde pas la suite du combat, trop occupé à m'éloigner vite fait du tranchant des deux hommes.

Mon sang se glace quand je vois où j'ai atterris. Ce doit être le cœur même du conflit : un manoir enflammé de toute part, où les hommes des deux camps se livrent à un combat de puissance même, qui au passage, est complètement invraisemblable. Et pourtant, je me surprends à penser qu'ils sont relativement faibles.

J'esquive - encore - des couteaux perdus, des balles de billards et OVNIMM - Objets Volants Non Identifiés Mais Mortels - que je ne tarderai pas même à décrire. J'ai tellement crains pour ma vie que je n'ai pas réfléchis à ma position et me retrouve désormais à un carrefour.

De tirs de flammes. De chaque côté.

Je ne peux plus fuir et vois avec horreur, les feux rouges, verts et jaunes se diriger vers moi, leurs couleurs s'accrochant et s'étalant lentement à ma rétine. Je ferme les yeux.

Je suis tiré avec force par le col derrière une silhouette imposante. Une arme à feu dans la main, il tire une puissante flamme orangée qui parvient sans mal à stopper les trois premières. Au sol, je vois cet homme, mon aîné de quelques années, baisser son arme et me fixer d'une œil rouge belligérant. Je soutiens son regard, la poitrine battante. Finalement, il se détourne de moi et contemple le champ de bataille devant lui.

« _Déchet_, me lance sa voix grave, _si_ _tu n'es bon à rien, débarrasse le plancher_. »

Mon corps refuse de bouger, toujours à terre, à peine relevé sur les coudes.

_« Oh déchet ! _S'énerve-t-il, ses cicatrices grimpant lentement le long de sa peau_, si tu n'es pas capable de protéger ce pourquoi tu t'es toujours battu, tu ferais mieux de disparaître, Déchet ! »_

Mes membres continuent de trembler et je sens presque les larmes venir à mes yeux, tant ma peur, véritable cette fois, grandit. Sans demander mon reste, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes entre les arbres, espérant ainsi, échapper à l'affrontement.

Et à ses yeux.

_Ces yeux_.

Je cours sans ralentir à travers les branches qui me griffent les joues, déchirent petit à petit mes vêtements. Pris dans ma course, je ne vois pas la stupide racine qui elle, me stoppe net, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le tapis de feuillage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, le nez au sol et la respiration difficile. Lentement, mes mains viennent à ma tête et je cris de douleur durant d'interminables secondes. Le mal est si grand, si puissant que je manque de m'évanouir. S'il vous plaît, qu'elle s'arrête … Ca fait mal …

La peur reprend le pas sur la douleur quand un grognement retenti à travers les arbres. Je me redresse sur les coudes, ignorant les perles salées au bord des mes paupières. Le silence gronde une nouvelle fois et je sursaute. Ma tête pivote lentement et je capte deux orbes orangés au milieu d'un épais mur vert. Je braque mes yeux dans les siens, toujours au sol, les mains plongées dans la terre. Mon cœur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine et instinctivement, je me mets à reculer. C'est un appel pour elle et la bête monstrueuse s'avance dans la lumière à longues enjambées. C'est un lion d'une taille phénoménale, plus grand encore que la panthère de tout à l'heure, si bien qu'aisément, je pourrais m'en servir comme monture. Mais là n'est pas ma réelle ambition.

Paniqué à l'idée que ses crocs viennent faire joujou avec ma carotide, je continue bêtement à reculer jusqu'à ce que le félin me domine complètement, moi de nouveau allongé au sol. Mes yeux n'ont pas quittés les sien et j'ai trop peur pour hurler ou fermer mes pupilles.

Non, je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie. Je sais que cette bête ne me veut pas de mal non plus et ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de la décevoir. Il n'y a pas de faim, ni de haine dans l'orangé de ses perles, mais bien une colère sourde et une infinie tristesse.

Comme les miens.

Malgré moi, ma main se tend vers son museau. Ses canines apparaissent mais je continue stupidement jusqu'à toucher enfin, le bout de son nez.

Dit-le moi.

oOo

Je suis encore au sol, mais oublié le feuillage dense et moelleux, c'est maintenant un sol dur et froid que je sens derrière moi, ainsi que ces douloureuses chaînes autour de moi. Je tourne la tête et constate sans autre sentiment, mon voisin non loin de moi. Il n'a jamais été aussi près qu'aujourd'hui, je sais bien pourquoi. Je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que je vivrai. Car je sais, je sais …

Les chaînes ne semblent plus rien peser et je me redresse difficilement. Elles continuent tout de même à m'entraver, si bien que quand je suis enfin debout, mes épaules sont voutées face à l'_Autre_, toujours aussi droit et me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je lève les yeux jusqu'aux siens, que je devine seulement derrière la pénombre de ce rayon de lumière noir.

Je lui fais face avec le peu de dignité dont je peux faire preuve et braque mon regard dans l'espace où je devine que se tiennent ses yeux.

J'y suis enfin. Après tout ce temps, cette absence. Ce vide en moi.

« Je me moque d'un stupide nom dont la signification peut ne rien avoir avec la personne que je suis réellement, commence-je d'une voix sourde, dis moi seulement pourquoi … Pourquoi je me battais … C'est la seule chose que je te demande … »

Le silence s'installe face à ma demande et nous nous toisons religieusement. Finalement, il lève sa main dont il me tend la paume. Je remarque après des mois que celle-ci est gantée, métal et bleue, et je tremble.

Enfin …

Malgré mes chaines, ma mains se lève jusqu'à la sienne et nous entrelaçons silencieusement nos doigts entre eux. Je continue à contempler l'obscurité quand je peux l'entendre, ce mot que j'ai pourtant largement entendu ces derniers mois sans lui donner autant de valeur qu'aujourd'hui. Mais entre ses lèvres, elle m'apparaît pleinement.

_« Famiglia. » _

Et je les vois alors.

Ses yeux.

Mes yeux.

_Ses yeux._

oOo

_La bataille continue à faire rage tout autour de la demeure nippone des Vongolas. Le nombre extraordinaire d'assaillants avaient pris de court la plus vieille famille mafieuse du monde, qui n'attendait certainement pas une attaque d'une telle envergure et surtout, sur leur propre territoire. _

_Trop dangereux pour ses pairs, Hayato s'était un peu exilé mais gardait toujours un œil sur eux à travers la fumée des ses puissantes explosions. Le Gardien repousse avec hargne et aisance une attaque et renvoie à son adversaire une volée d'explosifs qui marque le sol d'une profonde cicatrice. Le blanc s'apprête à voler au secours de son frère de la Foudre qu'il voit en difficulté, quand tout s'arrête. _

_La Tempête est figée dans son mouvement, dans l'incapacité totale de faire le plus basique des gestes tels que respirer. La surprise passée, le Gardien parvient après quelques secondes de combat contre lui-même, à forcer une inspiration à travers ses lèvres. Son souffle revenu, il constate avec stupéfaction, que l'ensemble du conflit est dans le même état, faisant du silence le roi en ces lieux. _

_Beaucoup sont à terre, toujours incapables de respirer, tandis que d'autres arborent le même visage que l'argenté, tels que l'ensemble des Gardiens ou presque._

_Le Nuage n'est jamais surpris et fixe même avec intérêt et satisfaction les arbres. Et Gokudera comprend quand la vague qui les a tous traversés se résorbent enfin. Ce halo de puissance, volontairement libéré durant un court instant, le jeune homme et les siens le reconnaîtrait entre mille. _

_Il est là._

_A travers les branchages calcinés par les feux, se dessine lentement une fine silhouette, avançant à pas lents et légers. Finalement, il apparaît._

_Lui, que le blanc attendait impatiemment depuis si longtemps._

_Une puissante flamme ornant sa crinière hirsute les yeux sévères et teints de leur tant espérée couleur orangée, la cape du Primo reposant sur ses frêles épaules, le Decimo fait face à l'ensemble des combattants. Le silence s'abat sur les hommes des deux camps, tandis que ses yeux traversent la totalité des opposants, s'arrêtant imperceptiblement sur ses camarades._

_La haine reprend ses droits chez l'un des assaillants qui brandit une longue épée vers le Dixième Vongola. Personne chez les Gardiens n'a le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà sur sa victime. La lame recouverte de flammes vertes fend les airs pour s'abattre violement sur le jeune parrain. Mais tout espoir pour lui s'envole, quand la main gantée arrête le tranchant par une simple pression. Le pauvre homme voit son arme se briser par un mouvement sec du poignet mais ne prévoit pas le coup de pied que le Vongola lui assène dans le ventre, pour lui faire rencontrer l'herbe avec force. _

_L'héritier du Primo lâche négligemment le morceau brisé et scrute de nouveau le paysage qui s'offre à lui avant de faire retentir sa voix, depuis si longtemps espérée pour un camp._

_« Ca suffit, murmure-t-il dans le silence de la plaine, récupérer vos morts et ramener vos blessés. N'espérer plus pouvoir faire de mal à un seul des hommes ici présents et allez-vous en. Cette bataille n'a que trop duré. »_

_Ses mots flottent un instant dans l'assemblé, tous accrochés à ses si flamboyants yeux, plus profond que la mer même._

_Le Ciel. _

_Un à un, les opposants se retirent, certains fuyant, d'autres plus sonnés, traînés par ceux qui pensaient à eux. _

_Somme toute, il ne reste à la fin plus que les Vongolas et leurs alliées. Aucun ne sait comment l'accueillir et tous se cherchent du regard. Xanxus et la Varia s'en vont, agacé par tant de niaiserie pour ces retrouvailles et par l'absence de plus de combats, tandis que les autres trouvent avec peine leurs mots. Mais tous sont précédés par un seul, qui s'élance de toutes ses forces dans les bras du Dixième pour s'y blottir dans un sanglot sonore._

_« Plus jamais … pleure le Bovino, plus jamais !_

_- Je sais Lambo … murmure le grand frère de sa Famille, je sais … »_

_Le brun relève la tête pour chercher de nouveau des yeux ses amis avant de souffler un simple:_

_« Désolé … »_

_La Famiglia et ses alliées sourient, certains en pleurs, d'autre, comme une certaine alouette, disparaît, irrité de ne plus avoir de combattants avec qui ce battre. Gokudera laisse se déverser toutes les larmes que sont corps lui a permit de conserver jusqu'alors, tout en gueulant sur un épéiste hilare. Les illusionnistes disparaissent sans demander leur reste, après un petit geste de la part de la cadette, sous les hurlements d''Extrême revenu !' d'un surexcité sonore. _

_Bref, le Ciel a reprit ses droits et sa place._

oOo

Sirotant un café d'allure sans prétention, trois amis parlent avec véhémence des derniers ragots de la fac, dont deux subissant plus qu'autre chose, les rumeurs colportées par la troisième.

« Mais je vous jure que ces deux là sortent ensemble ! Se borne-t-elle.

- Mais oui mais oui, fait le plus calme de la bande désabusé par son comportement.

- Mais ils ont été vus !

- Mais oui, tu as toujours raison … rajoute le deuxième, d'ailleurs, t'as finis ce que je t'ai prêté ?

- Euh … C'est-à-dire que …

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que … !

- Et bien s'est animé ici … » claironne une voix.

A l'entente de celle-ci, les trois jeunes adultes se retournent presque immédiatement. Devant eux, se dresse leur ami aux abonnés absents depuis près d'un mois.

« Dix ! hurle le demeuré le la bande, mais où tu … ! »

Il ne peut continuer dans sa lancé. Ses yeux … Les yeux de son ami ont changé. Le voile opaque qui les recouvrait s'est brisé, pour faire resplendir l'éclat de ceux-ci. Son sourire est amusé, autant qu'attristé et désolé. Finalement, le plus sage réussit à se convaincre d'entamer une conversation qui s'annonce difficile.

« Alors … commence-t-il, c'est fait ? »

Le sourire que lui renvois l'ancien amnésique est sans équivoque.

« Cool pour toi ? Continue-t-il en sifflant son verre.

- Très. » Répond simplement le brun.

Les trois jeunes gens le détaillent encore un peu. Il a l'air en forme, des vêtements classes mais sobres l'habillant, la veste négligemment jetée sur l'épaule.

« Eh … s'avance la jeune femme, t'es pas seul au moins ?

- Hahaha … Non, pas vraiment, répond le charismatique jeune homme après un rire clair.

- T'es riche ? S'enquit-elle malicieuse.

- Très ! Rit-il à nouveau.

- T'es casé ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Hahaha ! Explose-t-il, non, pas vraiment … Mais disons, que j'ai déjà trop de personne dans ma vie à m'occuper …

- … Dommage ! »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau autour de la petite table de terrasse, le jeune brun debout à ses côtés.

« Merci, brise enfin l'ancien italien, d'avoir prit soin de moi durant ces quelques mois. »

Il se retourne et s'avance jusqu'à la place à pas lents. Les trois compères comprennent qu'ils ne le verront plus, que ces quelques mots, étaient les seuls mots d'adieu qu'il leurs devait.

« Eh ! » hèle le buveur.

X ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, s'arrêtant seulement au milieu de la foule.

« C'est quoi ton nom au final ? »

Le jeune homme sourit en pivotant sa tête de quelques degrés. Son visage est éclatant quand il peut enfin le dire, ces deux petits mots si insaisissables pour lui il y a seulement quelques semaines :

« _Sawada ! Sawada Tsunayoshi …_ »

oOo

_Le Ciel a reprit sa place. Son nom et son royaume. _

_Il ne peut pas toujours se complaire dans son ignorance et il le sait. _

_Même s'il ne l'a toujours voulu, son rôle a été décidé et il ne peut se défaire de ces chaînes. _

_Malgré la douleur et l'horreur, c'est son monde._

_Il est le Ciel qui doit protéger tous ceux dans son cas._

_Car c'est ce qu'il est malgré tout._

* * *

**FIN**_  
_

**Enfin pour le moment car comme ceux qui lisent les reviews le savent, l'épilogue est pour la semaine prochaine.**

**Merde à tout ceux qui passent comme moi leur BAC la semaine prochaine, on y croit tous très fort, on ferme cette page et on se remet à bosser bande de feignasse! _o/ \o/ \o_**

**(On passe quant même du côté du petit bouton bleu? :D)**

**((Oh misère ... Il y quelques minutes, j'ai dégueulé tout ce que je venais de manger, et le bac qui est après demain ...))**


	5. Epilogue

**Et revoilà Geek-naval, toujours vivante après sa (très) longue semaine de BAC! Réussie! WIN!**

**Bref! Passons aux réponses aux reviews (plus nombreuses que la dernière fois), merci d'avoir reviewser et ensuite, l'épilogue, explications, etc ..., de cette histoire!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fee obsidienne : cool attitude ? Désolé si c'est trop marqué mais je ne l'imagine que comme ça dans le futur ! XD **

**Mais bien sûr que si on entend un murmure dans une plaine de plusieurs centaines de mètres ! :D … non ? … :D **

**Je suis d'accord avec toi, Xanxus me dit de me souvenir, moi, je réfléchie pas, je me souviens, point ! (Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais il fait peur ! T-T)**

**Fail ! Et ben non ! Ils ne vont pas massacrer les méchants, on se souvient que c'est Tsuna dont on parle (et oui j'ai le droit de dire son nom dorénavant) donc il est toujours trop gentil même dans les pires situations. Encore que, … j'ai un peu changé ça dans l'épilogue, … une seule chose pourrait faire de Tsuna un monstre …**

**Merci pour le BAC, tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait de recevoir une review aussi gentille pendant qu'on se casse le cul à bosser ! **

**Je t'aime !**

**PS : en réponse à ta seconde review : je suis vraiment désolé pour Reborn mais non il n'apparaît pas, mais pour te consoler, Hibari prend sa place !**

**PPS : en fait, j'ai fait une phrase rien que pour toi ! Reborn apparaît pour une ligne !**

**ophélie.r : Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic t'ait plu comme ça. J'espère que l'épilogue sera au niveau des autres chapitres. ^^**

**nel : ARG ! Des fautes ! Je fais de mon mieux je t'assure mais pas moyen, j'ai fait S et pas L … j'ai déjà eu une bêta-lectrice, mais vu que j'ai commencé à refaire des fics sans lui faire lire, j'ose plus lui parler ! -''**

**Merci quant même de me le faire remarquer, et pour le compliment. Je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen de raconter cette histoire qu'en comparant les deux points de vue ! XD**

**Cioccolatino : Merci, merci, merci ! Bon but premier dans cette fic était de faire ressentir les émotions des personnages et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi mon pari au moins avec toi ! ^^**

**Une fin heureuse mais teinté de pourpre avec cette épilogue je le crains, mais je l'ai déjà dit : je déteste les Death-Fic ! **

**Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur ! \o/**

**« Bond. James Bond. » « Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Non, non, non c'est pas fait exprès … :D (Non, en vrai je ne m'en suis aperçu que quand je l'ai tapé et lu à haute voix …XD)**

**Bon! Après quelques heures de retard par rapport à ce à quoi je m'étais tenue, voici l'épilogue!**

**Fini le blabla, enjoy yourself !**

* * *

**Ciel Perdu**

**Épilogue**

De rares cheveux échappés du casque battent avec violence contre la nuque nue du motard, à toute vitesse sur la route déserte, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon. Doucement, le jeune homme ralentit sur le sol usé par les passages et les aléas du temps. Il pose pied à terre et observe à travers sa visière opaque, l'ombre des arbres qui s'allongent lentement. Après un long instant d'observation silencieuse, le pilote descend tout en libérant son crâne de sa protection, afin de dévoiler à la fraicheur du soir, un fin visage, encadré par de rebelles mèches brunes.

Son arrêt achevé, le Dixième parrain des Vongolas abandonne sa monture de métal sur le bas côté et s'enfonce sans mots entre les branches et la pénombre. Le Juudaime marche pendant des minutes étirées, tournant rapidement la tête de tous côtés, ses yeux glissant sur les moindres détails, avant de finalement, se fixer sur un dernier : un simple arbre dont la forme anodine, tend à faire penser à la grossière silhouette d'un homme désarticulé. Ses orbes chocolat se perdent dans sa contemplation sur son visage demeuré indifférent. Puis sa tête pivote, suivit en douceur par le reste de son corps et le Decimo poursuit sa route, plus lentement encore que précédemment, se baissant avec aisance afin d'éviter le feuillage dense. Enfin, sa route prend fin, sur une toute clairière généreusement baignée par la lumière rasante. Au pied du seul arbre qui trône au milieu de l'espace vide, le trop jeune parrain s'accroupit et après un court instant d'hésitation, soulève sans effort un tapis de feuilles artificiel qui masquait alors, un hublot de métal à même le sol, posé négligemment à côté d'un trou béant, d'où s'échappe dorénavant une odeur fétide, qui force le brun à masquer son nez de son haut. Les relents putrides trop longtemps enfermé à semi clé s'échappent et le Boss mafieux reste un long moment, la main tenant son haut sur son visage et les paupières fermées, attendant patiemment que l'odeur insupportable s'amenuise.

Enfin, l'héritier affronte le vide et descend avec lenteur l'échelle souillée et poisseuse de sang séché. Son pied trouve, avec des sentiments mitigés, le sol dur et glacial de la base cachée. Le jeune homme ne prend plus la peine de couvrir son visage et avance dans le silence le plus profond. Ses pas s'accumulent un à un, l'amènent près de cadavres largement diminués auxquels le Dixième n'accorde que de vagues coups d'œil. Il finit son chemin face à une porte entrebâillée, les gonds pour la moitié sortis, gardée par deux corps sans vie, presque à l'état de squelettes, une simple peau pour enveloppe. Du bout des doigts, le brun la repousse, enjambant sans un regard, les deux dépouilles entre dans un grincement assourdissant dans l'Enfer.

L'odeur est insupportable, des cadavres en fin de putréfaction jonchent le sol de part à d'autre de la salle. Le mafieux regarde impassible l'un deux avachis sur une chaise, ses dents formant un sourire sadique, avec mépris et continue sa route parmi les morts. Il s'arrête un temps devant un place vide, trônant au milieu de câbles solitaires, des menottes négligemment accrochés es sur les pieds, puis, après avoir secouer sa chevelure hirsute avec force, pousse du pied une seringue abandonnée et poursuis sa marche. Elle s'arrête devant des barreaux fondus, vestiges d'une ancienne cage pour animaux, … ou dans le cas présent, d'hommes. Il s'accroupit devant la petite prison et la contemple dans un silence quasi religieux. Sa jumelle lui est voisine et identique mais parsemée de seringues, vides pour la plupart.

Elle lui semblait plus grande.

L'héritier éteint sa torche et se laisse plonger dans l'obscurité, sa seule ou presque, respiration brisant le silence.

« L'interrupteur est à ta droite. » Déclare-t-il au vide.

Ce dernier émet pourtant un grognement sonore, avant de s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce, dévoilant par la même, l'entièreté de la pièce et les cadavres associés. Le Gardien du Nuage des Vongolas s'avance au milieu de l'ancien massacre et constate, le nez froncé, l'étendu des dégâts. Il remarque d'anciennes traces de brulures sur les murs et passent des doigts fins sur les sillons creusés à même le mur par une intense source de chaleur, à figure de main.

« Oui, le précède le Juudaime, c'est moi. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Hibari Kyoya pour comprendre l'auteur de la boucherie. Il toise avec dédain les menottes de la chaise royale, avant de s'exprimer pour la première fois.

« Ca a donc été ta demeure avant Volterra …

- Combien de temps ? » Demande son Boss toujours au sol.

Le Conseiller Externe juge sévèrement d'un regard acerbe les déchets médicaux éparpillés.

« Il y a un vide de trois semaines entre ta disparition et ton arrivée à l'hôpital de Volterra, répond-il.

- Trois semaines hein … » murmure le jeune homme.

L'ancien Président du Comité de Discipline laisse le silence s'installer quelques minutes avant de relancer la conversation, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Le Decimo sourit malgré lui. Son Gardien venait de faire un effort de patience exceptionnel.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises Hibari ? Enlèvement, drogues et pétage de plomb en règle, c'est … !

- Répond sérieusement herbivore, ou je te …

- 'Mort à Mort', oui je connais la chanson ….

Le Dixième Vongola soupire en se relevant et parcourt vaguement les lieux sous les yeux de son soi-disant subordonné, légèrement agacé par tant d'affront de la part de son ancienne victime. Finalement, le plus jeune lève les siens pour les ancrer dans les orbes du noiraud.

« C'était une petite fille. » Déclare-t-il.

Devant la lueur d'incompréhension de son ancien bourreau, le brun se force à continuer.

« La raison de ma disparition et celle pourquoi j'ai attendu trois semaines avant de m'évader, est une petite fille. »

Il détourne son regard pour repartir dans sa danse macabre, glissant lui aussi le bout de ses doigts sur les cicatrices du mur, qu'il a lui-même réalisées.

« L'alerte à la bombe se jour là, entame-t-il, était un leurre. Au milieu de la foule, un homme tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. J'ai été le seul à le remarquer mais elle pleurait de peur. Pas à cause de l'agitation mais bien de cet homme. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux puis s'est éloigné. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre le message.

- Tu t'es enfuis.

- Eclipsé je dirais. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'une balle … Ils m'ont poussé dans un hélicoptère, ont pris mes armes et les ont balancées du haut du ciel par la suite.

- C'est pour cette raison que le carnivore se trouvait au Japon, tandis que tu étais en Italie … commente Kyoya.

- Sans flammes, il n'a jamais pu se manifester, mais il savait tout ce qui m'arrivait. Et quand la bataille du mois dernier à débuté, Natsu à put se nourrir des flammes de Xanxus qu'il laissait s'échapper et les chercher à ma place les X-Gloves avant de me retrouver.

- Et quant à toi ?

- J'ai été emmené ici en Italie, avec elle. Ils la menaçaient constamment pour s'assurer d'avoir mon entière coopération et ont commencé des prélèvements et expériences sur mon corps, à m'injecter des drogues plus ou moins puissantes, me faire subir des testes … J'en ai perdu la notion du temps il semblerait. Elle était là, fit-il en désignant la cage qu'il contemplait, et moi là. »

Cette fois, il désigne du menton la jumelle la cage parsemée de seringues.

« Mais j'ai passé la majorité de mon temps là-bas, continue-t-il en pointant la chaise solitaire, les drogues ont rendu ce passage flou, j'en suis plutôt heureux mais je garde des restes plus ou moins clairs. Je crois que chaque soir, je tentais de parler à la gamine mais elle était trop effrayé pour répondre. Un jour, particulièrement et complètement shooté, je me suis accroché à ses barreaux. Elle ne parlait plus et avait arrêté de pleurer. J'ai tendu ma main dans ma démence et malgré elle, ait éclairé la pièce d'une faible flamme de dernière volonté. Et j'ai vu. J'ai su … La raison de l'arrêt de ses pleurs …

- … Morte, dit simplement son voisin.

- Elle n'avait que sept ans, murmure le Decimo, sûrement une crise d'asthme vu son dossier. Quand j'ai vu son corps, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, est d'avoir hurler comme un dément. Les hommes sont arrivés et ont tenté de me calmer. J'ai tué le premier contre les barreaux. »

Hibari constate en effet un cadavre, le crâne brisé, près de la cage souillée.

« J'ai senti d'autres piqures mais ça n'a fait qu'attiser ma haine et je suis sorti de force. J'ai laissé mes flammes sortir de mes mains à m'en brûler et les ai tous tués, après les avoir traqué dans toute la base. Enfin, je crois … ça reste un peu vague.

- Et la petite ?

- J'ai des flashs de son corps dans mes bras dans la forêt, d'autres sans …

- Pour quelles raisons as-tu perdu la mémoire ? »

Le Decimo prend son temps avant de répondre à La question qui taraudait ses Gardiens depuis tant de mois, et laisse une grimace orner son visage.

« Je crois … que je n'ai pas put supporter sa mort et dans ma démence, j'ai scellé mon pouvoir et mes souvenirs par la même histoire … C'était un peu lâche de ma part en y repensant … Mais, la drogue aidant, j'ai complètement pété les plombs … C'était ... Tout était de ma faute. »

Le Nuage ne pipe mot et laisse son Boss passer la porte pour rejoindre l'air frais, trop longtemps délaissé. Quand enfin, il peut à nouveau emplir ses poumons d'autre chose que l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans le bunker, l'héritier voit avec un semblant de joie, un petit oiseau jaune se nicher dans sa chevelure.

« Désolé Hibird ! Lance-t-il, je ne dois pas sentir très bon … »

L'oisillon piaille de contentement en enfouissant son bec entre les mèches brunes, tandis que son propriétaire les rejoints. Il se poste non loin de son supérieur et le toise de haut en bas les bras croisés. Il fronce les sourcils quand il l'entend rigoler doucement.

« Où est-elle ? » demande le Gardien.

Son Boss observe le ciel, prenant garde à garder Hibird sur ses cheveux.

« Dans une morgue, répond-il d'une voix blanche, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Son squelette a été retrouvé par des campeurs il y a trois mois. Sa famille est enfin en route pour la retrouver … »

Il prend son temps avant de continuer d'une voix sourde.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai revu dans pendant mon amnésie, dans le fichier des personnes disparues … J'ai tiqué un peu … seulement … Alors que j'ai causé sa mort et l'ai laissée pourrir seule dans une forêt.

- … Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être compatissant Hibari, réplique le brun, ça ne te va pas … »

Le Conseiller Externe détourne les yeux pour lui aussi contempler le ciel d'en bas, parsemé de petits cotons blancs.

« Personne ne t'interdit de pleurer. » Déclare-t-il à l'immensité orangé de ce début de soirée.

Ce dernier ne répond pas, mais quand le Gardien revient à lui, il peut clairement distinguer les sillons humides sur ses joues, tracés par le trajet de la peine. Ils restent tout les deux un long moment ainsi, l'un respectant pour une fois religieusement la douleur de l'autre. Puis, celle-ci enfin écoulée, le jeune parrain reprend un sourire sur ses lèvres et lance un regard rougis à son Gardien.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, s'excuse-t-il, je vais rentrer maintenant. Je dois me faire incendier par Reborn d'être partie sans prévenir … »

Le Vongola s'avance avec un léger et pâle sourire vers le Nuage dans l'optique de passer à ses côtés, quand la voix du Gardien l'interpelle.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Oui ? » Répond presque instantanément le jeune homme.

Hibari manque d'en laisser échapper un aussi avec la spontanéité dont le brun a fait preuve. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il n'oublierait pas que c'était inenvisageable.

« N'oublie pas qui tu es, déclare-t-il.

- Hum ? Et bien, … le Dixième parrain des Vongolas, Sawada Tsunayoshi, non ?

- Mmh … Et le Ciel qu'un jour ne l'oublie pas, je mordrais à mort … rajoute le Conseiller Externe, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Hiii ! Je veux pas ! » Rit à gorge déployé le Juudaime en utilisant ses habitudes enfantines, ses yeux reprenant doucement vie.

Il prend le chemin inverse pour revenir aux véhicules, doutant fortement que son Gardien soit venu à pied.

« On prend ma voiture, déclare Kyoya d'un ton sourd.

- Eh ? Mais pourquoi ? fait le Ciel en se retournant, les yeux ronds.

- Parce que ton chien de garde m'aboiera un peu trop fort dessus si je te laisse ça, et je doute que tu sois en état de conduire quoi que ce que soit. »

Tsuna regarde ses mains et constate sans surprise, des tremblements forts les assaillants.

« Mais et la moto ? demande-t-il néanmoins prudent.

- On l'abandonne.

- C'est celle de Mokuro …

- Raison de plus. »

* * *

**FINI! Et pour de bon cette fois-ci ... **

**Et bien, malgré mes sûrement nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires (aussi) et de conjugaison (le pire), j'espère que cette histoire et son épilogue vous auront plût et peut-être à la prochaine si j'ai le courage de réécrire une fic dans le seul mois de vacances que j'aurais!**

**Bye-B!**


End file.
